Take Two
by EdwardCanBiteMe
Summary: They love each other or that's what it says in the script. When the camera isn't on them Edward and Bella can't stand each other. Will hate turn to love? And can the rest of the cast deal with the fighting? AH Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1 Meet & Greet

**So this is a new idea of mine that I have been tossing around for a while now. It's still really new but I wanted to put this out there and see what the rest of you think. So please let me know. If you want more then tell me. **

**As always I don't own Twilight! I do however own the Zoe and Jenny charaters, and all made up people for the tv show in this story! So take any of them and I will have to hunt you down!**

"I fucking hate you!" That was all she said as she stormed away from him leaving the boy standing with his hand in his pockets, eyes on the toe of his boot. He was looking as if he was ready to cry.

"CUT! And that's a wrap." I wanted to jump out of my chair and dance around in circles. This was going to be the best season ender ever, in the history of television. The network had pick us up for a second season and I could finally dare to think that maybe there was really hope yet for my little show. The show that I had just sat down and wrote out thinking it would be just something to take up space on my hard drive.

But let me go back, shall we so we can all be on the same page here. My Name is Esme Cullen I'm twenty five years old , I am the wife of Carlisle Cullen, my real life McDreamy who saves lives regularly at LA General Hospital. I'm also a writer who recently decided to write a TV script. I sent it around and somehow it manage up on the desk of the bigwigs at HBO and I now am the proud momma of a new hit show called Love & Lies. Its about young people and what it takes to fall in love. With a twist of course but more on that later.

I have an all around amazing support system for the show and an even better cast. Let me tell you about them shall I? Well since you asked so very nicely I will. Anthony Masen, he is the all to talented leading man who brings to life Zaiden "Zac" Nott. He was the first one to auditioned for the part and he had it in the bag before he'd spoken a full three sentences. Anthony had the look I wanted, bad boy rocker. He was sex on legs. I knew he might be a lose cannon and I wasn't sure he could pull it off giving he had very little acting experience, he was a musician turned actor. I had faith in him and so far I had been right.

Then there was one Marie Swan. She was my big named girl who brought Novalee Shaw to life. Now plenty of girls wanted the part but really Marie was a girl who knew the business well since she's been around it since she was six months old. When they mentioned she was coming in to read I'd been so taken back but when she read I knew the part was made for her. Oh and her and Anthony would fit so well together on screen together.

The other notable people on the show were of course Emmett McCarty. He walked in and I was thinking, 'No way in hell he is going to be able to play this part.' I however was proved wrong. After Emmett auditioned the part of Brent Andrews was all his. Funny you wouldn't like someone who looked so athletic could play such a charter so different from himself but he saw it as a challenge and now I couldn't see him playing anyone else but Brent, everyone's favorite gay guy.

The other members of the cast are Zoë James, who was playing the loveable but a bit to pushy Angel Plum. And Jenny Sims, who was happily bringing to life Geri Moore, the groups bad ass. There was also Alice Brandon, my girl who was all about the fashion and make up on set. If I needed to know what was in for the season she was my girl. On the other side was Rosalie Hale who was one of my talented writers, she helped me bring every one to life. Oh and I can not forget Jasper Cullen my little adorable brother-in-law who was head of production for me. Without the boy I may be crazy by now. They all made coming to work for ten hours a day fun. I wouldn't trade my little almost family for anything in the world, well most of the time.

We were family and like all family we had our share of fights. But I must say it was not all fun to be responsibly for everyone. Many nights I go home wondering just how I can work with these actors without going mad. I'm also left wondering how two people like Anthony and Marie can dislike each other behind the camera but once they are in front of it and the tape it rolling can bring Zac and Novalee to life so unbelievably well, it's a new experience everyday really.

"Esme?" The sound of my name brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Alice, and the rest of the cast and crew. When Alice spoke this time she started almost bouncing up and down, "We wanted to give you this." She walked over to me and handed me a bouquet of roses and envelope. I looked at her questioningly but before I could ask she said, "Just open it up." So I did.

I ripped in to the envelope and pulled out the card waiting for me. The card read 'To the mother of us all. Without you we would be looking for new jobs Love all of us' I started to laugh it was a joke with us that we were not sure what we would do if the show hadn't gotten picked up for the second season. Inside the card was a gift certificate to an all day spa. "Oh you guys didn't have to do this."

"We wanted to, you deserve it. It is your time off to and we wanted to make sure you got to relax for a day." Alice said as she hugged me.

Ah yes, time off. I was beginning to forget what that was like, thank goodness my husband and I had managed to synchronize our time off for a few weeks. I had three months of peace before I had to get back to the lives of my other family. Not that I wouldn't be working on things the whole time, I was always thinking, always working on something. I didn't really like to do nothing. It just wasn't in my blood.

*

"Esme this is a kick ass party." Jasper said as he plopped down next to me on the sofa. We were in the middle of the end of the year cast and chew party. I smiled at him, "Its really crazy." I hoped it didn't get to crazy I really didn't want to clean up to much. But that's what I get for suggesting we use my house.

"Thanks Jazz. So I take it your having a good time." Something had caught his attention over my shoulder and I peeked behind me. Alice. Oh the boy had it bad. "You know you could go talk to her instead of avoiding her all night long."

"What are you talking about sister dearest?" He was looking at me like I'd caught him with his had in the cookie jar.

I rolled my eyes at him but instead of saying more I just looked behind me, "Alice darling Japer here doesn't have a drink. Why don't you help him get one." Alice smiled big, she bounced on over to us and without a word took Jasper by the arm and pulled him off toward the kitchen. He went willingly shooting daggers at me as I chuckled.

"That was a bit forward my dear." Carlisle whispered in my ear as he past behind me and took Jasper's spot next to me. "Poor boy didn't know what hit him."

"I don't know what your talking about darling. I did nothing but give the tiniest little push in the right direction." I smiled, "When did you get here I thought you were pulling a double tonight?" I pulled my feet up and placed them in his lap.

"I traded with Jane so I could come home and see if the house was still standing." He said with a lazy smile that made me tingle in all the right places. Oh if we didn't have all these people here I'd make the most of his night off. "So how did the last day of shooting go?"

"Great, the fight scene with Zac and Nova went down just how I'd hoped. Not that it was much work for them. It was just like when the cameras off, only this time they got paid for it." He laughed, as I sighed, "I'll be so glad to get away for a few days."

*

Just as I thought we'd get though the party with out a problem I was proven wrong. I was walking into the living room to talk to Zoë and Jenny but as I pasted by the hall I heard the pair fighting. "Again I say , you are such a jerk! Other people have to use the bathroom you know!" I watched as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"You don't know how to knock do you? It's the nice thing to do!" He was leaning carelessly against the wall looking at the brunette.

"The door was partly open! I didn't know anyone was in there! And to be doing that! It's disgusting!"

"Oh come off it, your just having a fit because I wasn't in there with you." I wanted to walk away and let it play out all on its own but I couldn't do it. I waited for the big explosion.

"Oh! Get OVER yourself! I am not and will never want to be one of your groupies!" She pointed her finger at him, "I have far better taste then wanna be actors who Think! They can sing."

"Oh excuse me miss I've been waiting for my big break since I was in diapers! Not all of us have mommy and daddy paying our way in to the parts! Some of us have to work for them!"

"Fuck you ! My parents didn't pay my way into anything. If one of us paid to get a role it was you!" She tossed her drink in his face and stormed off. She didn't even see me as she hurried past me. Now if I was writing the scene nothing would have changed. The passion between them was raw and untamed, one day when they both got over their selves maybe they would see it too. Because let me tell you I saw it, I saw it all the time. I walked away leaving the actor to wonder just what happen with his leading lady.

*

Later in the evening I was talking to Rose when Emmett pulled me aside, "Have you seen Bella?" Oh did I not tell you Marie's real first name? Oh sorry it's Isabella, but she dropped that years ago. Same goes for Anthony his real name is Edward, why he doesn't use that is beyond me. I like it.

"Not since she was fighting with Edward a few hours ago." I shrugged, "Did she go MIA again?" She would do this from time to time, a fight with Edward and bam she would be off in a corner with a bottle of vodka making out with the closest male in the room.

Emmett nodded, "I've looked everywhere. She's not here and I swear she told me she wanted me to drive her home."

"Rosie? Have you seen Bella?" The blonde shook her head, "Well she will turn up, give the party a once over one more time check all the rooms I bet she's just hiding."

"I can help you look for her Emmett." Rosalie perked up, any chance to be alone with the hot actor she would take it. How I loved the girl she was always so determined, got what she wanted but when it came to guys all she wanted was Emmett. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose, Edward and Bella, almost, that was how it was most of the time on set or out parting. Or fighting. Ah yes, my second family gotta love 'em.


	2. Chapter 2 Q & A

**Here is the next chapter! So I want to take a moment and thank the two people who reviwed the first chapter! Thank you! And next anyone who favored or put it on alert. You rock :D Reviws are good, they are like my addiction so send them in!**

**I don't own Twilight! I do however own Jenny and Zoe (They are not in this chapter but I thought I'd add them here anyway, would hate to leve them out and have their little feelings hurt.) and any one of the tv charsters! They are mine! Leave them alone! Thanks.**

The magazine landed on the floor with awful lot of force. The cover landed face up and I gave it a good hard kick across the room. He was on the cover AGAIN! And with that tramp-ish blonde. The cover read, 'On again, for the second time' He got the cover? Please I was so better then him and I photographed better then Lauren. I could careless really he was a self centered arrogant ass, who I was guessing had more STD's then known to man. But just because she was his 'girlfriend' he was suddenly the best thing in the world. This summer had been full of covers with them on them. I was truly hating the fact that next week I was going to have to see him again. Three months of peace wasn't enough time away from him. Oh why had I agreed to do the show? I could be doing movies with the big named stars not the wanna bes.

The knock on the door brought me out of my daydreams of killing a certain actor, "Miss Swan, they are ready for you."

I gave myself a once over before pulling open the door and smiling big, "About time! I ran out of bottled water ten minutes ago." I smiled to show that I was kidding, "Lead the way Brian…."

I took my spot as I heard them start talking about me, "Now our next guest starts in the hit television show Love & Lies on HBO. She's just nineteen and been around since she was little but her portrayal of Novalee Shaw, rocketed her into superstardom. Please help me welcome, Marie Swan!" The clapping started, the Love & Lies theme song started to play. I walked on stage, waving and smiling.

I hugged Victoria and blew kisses to the crowd. "Thanks for having me Vicki." I said as I took my seat on the black leather sofa.

"It is my pleasure. Now let's get right down to it shall we. Novalee, she's kinda a bad girl." I laughed, "How do you prepare yourself for such a role? And did you know she was going to be so loved?"

"Really when I read her part I fell in love with her so I knew others would love her to. I was more ready for her to be super hated to tell you the truth. But she was just someone I saw as misunderstood and I think we all have a bit of her in us so yeah."

"What about Nova and Zac? Can you tell us anything about this up coming season? Will they finally hook up?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me and the crowd giggled.

I forced my smile, "Well with Esme writing for us you can never tell. I really have no clue what will happen. We start shooting next week and I haven't even seen the rundown for the season. I know what the fans want to see. But we left them pretty shaking last season. Let's hope they work it out."

I knew the next question was coming, it always did during an interview. I had a great answer for it all made up. "Tell me you and Anthony have such on screen chemistry, is it like that when the tapes not rolling?"

"Anthony is a great guy, he really knows how to bring Zac to life and without him Nova would be nothing. He gives me a lot to work with." I smiled, like I cared for the guy. No one knew really what happen on set when we weren't Nova and Zac, it was better that way.

"But is it true you two are a couple?"

I wanted to puke a little but I just shook my head and laughed, "Oh gosh no! I don't even know how that rumor got started. We are strictly friends." Or whatever we were, friends was the nice term. I could come up with a few names for him but they would all be cut out of daytime television.

*

After I was done with Victoria's show I had down time. So what does a girl do while she's in NYC? Shop. DAH! What would you do? I was in the middle of eyeing up these kick ass hooker boots when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. "Talk to me." I said as I flipped open my phone.

"Is that really how you answer your phone these days?" Emmett.

"Only for you babe." I said as I slipped my foot in one of the boots.

"Oh wonderful, I'm so special I don't even get a hello." He was sounding hurt, he was faking but for him I played along.

"Oh hello dear Emmett, how are you today?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face Bella! I can hear it in your voice." I was in awe, he knew me so fucking well, it was scary.

"I'm not smirking! I'm shopping. You Jerk!" I was now checking myself out in the full length mirror. Loving me in the boots, I wanted them.

"Those are sexy!" I heard him behind me and spun around. There stood all six foot of Emmett. I shut my phone, "You should so get them."

"Why didn't you tell me you were gonna be in New York? I could have used you today. Victoria handed me my ass."

"I know I was watching, she really got you with that Lauren question." He said as he sat down next to me as I slipped the boots off, they were coming to LA with me.

"What kind of answer was I supposed to have? I mean I hate her but I can't say that, It would be in bad taste. Right?"

Emmett shrugged, "I would guess so but your answer was good. Better then I thought it would be." He put his arm around me and smiled, "But if you would have said you hated her, you may have gotten a magazine cover or two outta it."

I shook my head as I went to pay for my shoes. Lauren and I had had this hatred for each other for years. I got a part she wanted when we were younger and since then she and I have had it out for each other. Okay to be fair she has it out for me but if I can one up her I will. But since she was now dating Masen she thinks she has it one up on me. Like I want him or something. It was also rumored she read for the part of Nova and got shut down. Poor girl, let me cry for her, not!

*

Emmett and I were sitting down to lunch when I heard my name, "Maria Swan!" I turned in my seat to see Jasper. I waved and patted the bench next to me. Between Emmett and Jasper I had one great best friend. Working with them both for over a year now had given me a chance to get to know them both so well that I trusted them whole-heartedly.

"Jazz!" I got up, almost ran across the room and tossed my arms around him, "Did you see me this morning? Was I bitchin' or what?" He picked me up and spun me around once before setting me back on the floor.

"Oh you were bitchin'. Nice cover up. I thought for sure you were going to kill her." He laughed as I pulled him over to the table. "When you said, 'I've known her for years and if Anthony and her are happy then so am I.' I really almost spit my coffee out." He and Emmett started laughing. I rolled my eyes at them both.

Supportive best friends? I think not! "Shut up! What was I going to say? 'Oh well I don't like her or him so they make the perfect pair. Hope he doesn't get another STD'. As if!" I waved my hand at them both, "What happen to my best friends huh? The boys who always have my back?"

"To be fair, we don't know if he actually had that STD." Emmett said as he sipped from his water, "That was just something you started when they started dating." I shot him a look. "Awe come on Bella, I was only stating a fact."

"And we do have your back, we love you lots Bella." Jasper a point to kiss the back of my hand. Damn him and that southern gentleman in him. I could never stay mad at them when he pulled out the charm.

"Uh huh, sure." I smiled, "If you say so." I would have added more but the waitress came over to take our orders then.

When she had left we were all quite for a few minutes. But then Emmett started up, "So Jazz my guy behind the scenes. Do we know yet what's happen next week? Is Brent going to find out about Zac?" He wiggled his eyebrows, "Give me the scoop."

Jasper shook his head, "How many times do I have to tell you, Esme is my sister in law and we talk all the time but she won't tell me a thing. Not until she tells you." I giggled, Jasper had been in on it all last year but then he told Emmett and I things Esme didn't want us to know until we got our lines for the week. So there went our insider. All would have been fine but Emmett had to open his mouth and say something about it, in front of her.

"Well that's stupid!" Emmett was this big guy but he was a big softy. He didn't look like it and he didn't let on but if you got to know him. The softer side came out, the open doors, care about small puppies side.

"Well Emily its your fault." I smiled at him, "Some of us knew when to shut up."

He glared at me for a second, "I didn't know she was standing right there!" He crossed his arms, "You could have stopped me Isabella."

"Now, now kids! Daddy hates when you fight." We all burst out laughing, ah Jasper always knew when to stop us. The food came and we all were to bust stuffing our faces to bring it up again.

After I got some food in me I looked across the table at Emmett, "So Emily, how goes the Rosalie project?"

"The…there is no project Bella." He said between forkfuls of steak. I just rolled my eyes at him, "Don't look at me like that."

"So I take it you haven't talked to her since the wrap up party then huh?" I took a bit of my chicken creaser salad and waited for him to say something but as the seconds ticked by I started to laugh, "Oh wow Em really?"

Jasper shook his head, "Oh big bad Emmett is scared of a girl!" He laughed and I just looked at him, like he was any better at all. Please give me a break! "What?"

"Oh so you called Alice did you?" That shut him right the hell up. "I knew it! You two are a bunch of sissy boys!"

Emmett cleared his throat, "Hm, so that means you my dear have talked to Mike?" I lost, Mike had been, to put it nice a one night stand that I hadn't called back. But he called me and kept calling back. I was still trying to end it. I hoped not talking to him would have done it but so far…notta. "I thought so!"

"So not the same thing." I knew his point but I was not ready to let them win.

"Right you need to cut the boy lose Bella." Jasper was giving me that. 'I'm right and you know it' look.

"It's not like I meant it. How many one night stands….wait no. I don't care." I had to stop myself, boys were different and I so didn't want to start the "Who have you slept with' conversation…again. Been there, had nightmares. I've learnt my lesson.

"He's just…hooked. Let him down easy Bells, guys have feeling too." Emmett said with a pout. I started to laugh.

"Just don't use the 'It's me not you' line." Jasper added, "It never works." Boy was he right. That line sucked moer then the 'We can still be friends' line. I mean come on! Where did guys pick this shit up?


	3. Chapter 3 Love the Boots & Hate the girl

**And here we go again! So this chapter was written with the help of Nyquil. Haha. So if this blows I'm so sorry! It came to me as I was just dozing off. To the people who reviwed the last chapter thank you! Same for you who added it to your favorites of added it to your alerts. Thank kiddos! Enjoy.**

**Oh and I own nothing to do with Twilight. But Jenny, Zoe and Love & Lies is all MINE!**

Walking into the read though I took my spot next to Marie, as always she looked up giving me a cold stare. So I of course pushed, "Good to see the bitch is back."

"Oh Lauren is guest staring this season? How great for you both, saves times. This way she doesn't have to drive all the way here for a quickie." She said it but then when back to reading. I had a come back, really but before I spit it out Alice started talking to her and our half fight was forgotten. On her part I'd get her later.

Jenny was looking at me from across the table, "Morning Tony." She smiled at me a bit, "Have an eventful break?" She was being a smartass. I knew what she was talking about.

"Don't I always?" Smirking I just flipped open my script. So three months off and all I got out of it was, Lauren. Truth be told I was only with the girl because she was part of daddy's money and with the money came the connections I needed. Shallow? Maybe but hell in this business I needed an upper hand. I also got some sick enjoyment out of watching Lauren and Marie fight. Sick and twisted, I know.

Now I know what the tabloids said about us, the private getaways, the romantic dinners, the secret romance on set. I had to laugh, we had anything but romantic feelings for each other. She seemed to hate me and I well loved to piss her off. It was romance alright.

"Alright people! Listen up!" Esme walked into the room smiling big, "I trusted you all enjoyed your time off. But now its back to Love & Lies." She sat down and took a sip from her coffee, "We left the fans dying last season so let's get to work shall we. Page one, Emmett you start."

"Angel, this can not be happen, I can not be…no….I refuse to believe he'd go so far as to fake the…." Emmett paused.

Zoë took over, "Well he is desperate, he'll lose it all if he doesn't do something. Anything Brent and are we really all that shocked?"

"But my own father?" Emmett had always impressed me, he had the talent and to bring to life Brent I know I couldn't have done it.

*

"Zac I'm not sorry and I will never take it back. I love you. I'm not going to fake it we are who we are and my god its wrong but it feels so right." Now was the time in the script when it said Zac pulls Nova in to a long passionate kiss. Thank god it was only a read though huh?

"You shouldn't say things you can't take back Nova." Again this is the part were there was more kissing. It would be different when we were in character but for now we just exchanged a look. Because the next sentence was something we knew was coming but not something she'd say to me.

"Zac, just shut up and take off your pants." She said it with less feeling then I'd ever head her use, she was pretty good a faking things. I should know, I'd seen her fake a lot. Like that night with Mike? What the hell was that, could he not tell she wasn't into him? Anyone could see that! He was so not right for her.. Whoa, did I just say that? What the fuck?

The rest of the reading went on with out much effort on my part, it was a Brent centered episode. Which made me laugh, on the inside of course. Emmett talking about going down on a guy was amusing let's face it he had no experience with it first hand I'm sure and if he did…I didn't want to know about it.

As everyone filed out of the conference room I caught a glimpse of Marie's outfit and I swear my pants got tighter. She had on this midnight blue halter top dress with a slit up the side that lift very little to my imagination. And she had on these boots that reached above her knee. It reminded me of those boots Julia Roberts wore in Pretty Woman the first night she me Richard Gere's charter. Yes I've seen that movie, I mean the lead role had my name so what can I tell you not to mention it's kinda a classic from the 90's. But more on the point she shouldn't be able to have any effect on me at all and she did.

I was going to make my escape from the room when Emse stopped me, "Bella, Tony! Hold on." We both stopped and I was closer to her then I thought, I ran into her. She gave me the ' MY personal space back the fuck up' look so I took a step back, "We need to talk." I knew what was coming, "Today's you both sucked! Where was your passion? Your fight? Your love for the characters? This is a big one for everyone and if your not in it…"

Marie cut her off, "I'm sorry Esme, really. I'll be back to my old self once I get a few more hours in of sleep." She gave a smile, and I started to laugh, "What is your problem?"

"Nothing! I'm just trying to think what is your old self? Bitch or Super Bitch?" Her eyes narrowed, "I think it's the super bitch."

"Fuck you!" She flipped me off, I had to say it…

"On the table or the floor?" for good measure I popped open the top button of my button down, her eyes bugged out of her head and we both forgot Esme was in the room.

"I'm not Lauren thank you! I don't do it on the floor or a table." She turn now so she was facing me, "I'm not a whore."

"Coulda fooled me! That dress, those boot, scream hooker! Do you have the condoms stuffed in them?" She moved closer to me and shoved me.

"If I did you'll never find out, cuz I don't even think you know how to you that think in your pants."

I reached out and spun her around so I had her pinned between me and the wall, "I know how to use every inch."

"Ohh an inch? Really….I was gonna give you at least two…"

It was then that Esme cut in. "There! I want passion like that! Bring that to the table and we would have a show!" We both pulled away and looked at her, "I want you both to run lines more today before tomorrow. Now!" She left us standing there, mouths hanging open. We don't argue with mommy.

*

I was in hair and make-up at 4 am the next morning when Emmett walked in and sat down next to me. "How's it going man."

"Pretty good, not use to this 4 AM shit…" Emmett said with a yawn. "I mean really we couldn't push it back to like oh when the sun is up?"

I had to laugh Em was an alright guy, to bad he was on team Marie. I could just imagine the shit she had said about me after yesterday. "Tell me about it."

Alice breezed in the door, "Boys!" She was always so cheery, even this early and I wanted to know where the hell she got her coffee, I wanted my own.

"Alice where in the hell do you get your energy?" Emmett asked as he stretched out in his chair.

"I'm a morning person is all." She smiled big as she shoved hangers in his hands, "Now off you go, change now! Scoot." He hopped up and was gone, we didn't mess with Alice. "Now for you. it's the sex scene for you today right?" I nodded, "Oh goodie, I've been waiting to see how this one goes."

She was the only one excited, I was worried, Marie was oh the fuck knew and Esme told me if I messed it up I was on my ass looking for a new show. I really wasn't in the mood for that. Since the movie scripts were not looking good and the music, eh, it was not going. "You are the only girl I know who gets all happy for a TV sex scene."

"Not true! I mean when Lucas and Peyton finally did it the Leyton fans rejoiced! When Nova and Zac finally sleep together it will be like a party!"

"Are you honestly comparing us to Leyton?" I rolled my eyes at her, "Please! I've got more then Lucas."

"Well I'm not saying that I'm just saying Leyton has a fan base! Big one, like you and Nova. Of course you don't have a cool name yet when you have a cool name we'll talk."

"Oh great! We need a name to be cool."

"Yup." Alice smiled and then handed me my outfit for the day…or lack or outfit. It was a cock sock I would spend most of my day bare assed, Oh great today was going to be fun.

*

"CUT!" They were the best words ever. I was done for the day and I could now put clothes on. The whistle from Rosie and Em were getting to be a bit much.

I walked off set wrapped in one of those fuzzy white robes. "That was brilliant you two." Esme smiled at me and then at Marie. Who looked at me and shrugged and disappeared into her dressing room. There was no talking, no rude I was better then him, comments just bam gone. I wanted to ask what was wrong with her but I couldn't bring myself to ask anyone. As Esme walked away she stopped and looked at me, "Tony really it wouldn't kill you two to have a normal conversation."

Shutting myself in my room I shook my head, what was wrong with just talking to her? We might be able to be friends. I opened my door again and headed for her dressing room.

Bu when I got there I was about to knock when I heard her talking, "Mike get it though your head! Thee is no US! The us you speak of was a one night, three months ago. "

"Marie come on we could be so much more…" Mike was in there waiting for her. Stalker, I wanted to laugh. "It was something and you know it."

"No it was one to many shots! You were the closest guy. I was smashed!" She was walking around and I could almost picture her tossing her hands in the air. "I would have fucked anyone." Ouch. Poor guy.

Yet I had to shake my head when he kept going, trying. "But Bella!" That did it and even I knew it, she only let her friends call her Bella. Hence why I wasn't allowed. Oh no I could make out with her, pretend to fuck her silly but call her Bella? Oh hell no!

"Mike listen to me! I don't like you! Your fun and all and damn good in bed but I have no attraction to you. I go for the more brooding type. Someone like…" She paused and I heard her hand on the door so I high tailed it down the hall. I would never find out who she went for. Like I care right?

When I got back to my own dressing room all I wanted to do was get the hell out of there. First day back and I was already wishing for time off. But as I opened the door to "TONY!" Lauren ran at my and jumped into my arms. That got I had gotten the door shut because other wise we would have landed in the hall.

"Lauren, baby what are you doing here?" She kissed my neck and then slowly unwrapped herself from around me and pulled me toward the sofa.

"I missed you. I wanted to see you." She pushed me to the sofa, straddling me," It's been days…"

I smiled, "It's been two days and I've been working." I said as I ran my hand up her leg. And it was then I noticed she was wearing a dress I'd seen before. Not on her but on Marie.

I suddenly wasn't in the mood. I was suddenly back in the conference room, running my hands up a certain brunettes leg as she straddling me wearing nothing but those hooker boots.

What the fuck? I had a sure thing on my lap and I was thinking about her?

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? You tell me. Also anyone who wants to know what the boots look like, they are on the cover of Pretty Woman the movie. I've loved the movie forEVER! Since I was like 6, and no I'm not kidding! Oh and Reviews are welcome. My b-day is on Friday so it would be like gifts to the almost 23 year old writter. They would almost be as good as nakid Rob....mmmmm.....I'm off to sleep.**


	4. Chapter 4 Beer & Big Mouths

**So here we are again. I want to thank everyone who took the time to review the last chapter, it means a lot to me that you are enjoying this story as much as I am. Also thanks to everyone who favorited or alerted this! So yes on with the story shall we!**

**Oh but just so I don't get sued, I do NOT own Twilight! That is SM, however I do own Love & Lies and Zoe and Jenny! They are MINE and only mine do not take them!**

If asked what I would be doing for a living, this wouldn't have been it. But then I guess it could be worse, I could be Anthony. When I met the cast for the first time he was the one everyone avoided. We knew who he was and he wasn't an actor, he was the music man, he didn't fit with the rest of us. A year later it was still like that, we really didn't give him a fair chance. Anyone could see he was just trying to make a great show, like the rest of us yet he was the under dog.

He wasn't Bella who'd been in front of a camera before she could talk of Jenny who'd been acting for years or Zoë who was newer to the whole TV thing but been in a few bad horror flicks. Hell even I had a few years over him and I'd started out modeling and kind of fell in to the acting thing. So watching Bella and Tony in front of the camera you'd never know he was new, he could have been doing it forever. They had the chemistry, the right stuff as Esme called it. They were the show.

"Well look at that another great scène from the lovers." Rosalie whispered as the cameras turned off. She and I had been watching in the corner as Nova and Zac finally declared their undying love for each other and sealed the deal by sleeping together.

"Ah yes, if only they could see what we see." I smiled at Rose as I put my arm around her, "Never gonna happen though."

She smiled big, "Never, but your up next go make me proud." She gave me a little shove as I took my place on set. Now it was time for Brent's sex life to come to life again. Oh playing the gay whore was all to much fun. When Rose wasn't watching…who I wished she wasn't on set today.

"Alright Em dear are you ready to make magic?" Esme walked up to me smiling, like always she was she happy to be here with the rest of us, "Let's have some fun." She winked, "Were watching." She then patted my shoulder and took her spot next to Rose.

"Knock 'em dead Emmy." Rose gave me that smile that melted my heart and I suddenly wished I'd been smart enough to make my move three months ago at that party.

*

"_I can help you look for her Emmett." _

All I could do was nod my head, I should be worried about Bella, but time with Rose was far to good for me to pass up. We walked away from Esme. I was trying not to stare but she was far to close and I could smell her perfume. I wanted to tell her she smelled great but that would be so cheesy.

"So where do we start?" Her voice broke though my thoughts. I blinked a few times before I found my voice.

"Well I looked this floor…I guess that leaves the basement and the third floor." This wasn't me, when I was in high school I'd been the man, I had all the lines I got the girls. Now I couldn't talk to the one I wanted. I sucked.

"I say we stat on the third floor there are a lot of rooms up there that she could have hidden herself in." She took my hand and pulled me up stairs. "We should spilt up, I'll take one end and we can meet in the middle." Sounded good to me, I'd meet her where ever she wanted me to.

Fifteen minutes later we were at the top on the staircase looking down at the people. Thinking maybe we could see Bella from here. "I know she is kind of short but really, where the hell could she be?" Rose sighed, "Maybe we should just call her, seems like a better system to me."

"She won't answer if I call her." I knew her better then that my number on her caller id and she'd ignore it. She was in one of her post fight moods.

Rose picked up her cell, punched in Bella's number and waited. From the look on her face I could see she didn't like the answer she got, "Marie! Where the hell did you go? And why is your phone off? Call me back ASAP!"

"Good plan Rosie!" I smirked as she shoved her phone back in her jeans. She looked at me.

"Shut it Emmy!" She put her hands on her hips, "I didn't see you coming up with something better." She pointed at me, "So what do you want to do now?"

She didn't want me to answer that one, I had the urge to pull her into one of the empty bedrooms and show her what I wanted to do. "Emmy? Did you just call me Emmy?"

"Maybe, what you gonna do about it?" She stick her tongue out at me, "You gonna cry?"

"Listen here Hale.." The rest of the conversation was stopped by the sound of Tony and Lauren coming up the stairs.

"Rosie, Em, what are you doing up here?" He was drunk and Lauren was giggling and whispering things in his ear.

"Looking for Bella. Haven't seen her have you?" I asked trying to ignore the fact that Lauren was all over him.

"Not in a while no." He shook his head. "Did you lose her?" He tried to look sad but Lauren was laughing.

"Bitch needs to learn to knock." She was pulling Tony away, "Come on, I wanna finish what we started in the bathroom."

They disappeared and Rose was the first to talk, "Ew! I'm so not using the bathroom here again." She shook her head, "She is such a slut, I can so see why Marie hates her."

"That's not the only reason."

"Well that and the reason she stole her lover." She laughed and I had to join her, "Sh don't tell her I said that! Ever!"

"My lips are sealed." I pretended to zip my lips and then toss the key over my shoulder.

"That's my Emmy." She looped her arm around mine, "Now let's go find Miss Marie."

I had my chance, right there. But I didn't take it, stupid Emmy. Looking back I still wanted to kick my ass for not kissing her.

*

We had wrapped for the day when I heard my cell start to ring, "Bella." I said into the phone not bothering to say hello.

"I'm in my dressing room, get Jazz and come get me." She hung up before I even got to ask her what the hell was wrong.

So as I headed for her dressing room I called Jasper, "So Bella wants us to meet her I her dressing room."

"Man I so don't swing that way." Jasper said laughing but I heard him shut a door, "What's up?"

"Dude, your so not my type." I smiled as I said it, "But really I have no clue, she sounded off."

"Trouble in paradise?" I could see him down the hall so I just shook my head, "Well it could happen."

"She didn't sound happy." I flipped my phone closed, "Not at all."

Tony was standing outside his dressing room talking to Lauren as we passed him he nodded his head. "She was fine this morning."

We were a little ways away from Tony, "Mike was here today after we had our scene." I stopped, as I turned around Japer caught that I was no longer walking with him.

"Say that again Tony?" Jasper shot me a look. It said oh shit.

"I was walking to my room and I heard her yelling at him." He shrugged, "She hasn't been out of her room since."

Lauren shook her head, "I went to get food and saw him, he looked pissed."

We walked away after thanking them, today was good until now. "Jazz…."

"No don't say anything until she tells us." He put his hand on the door and turned it, "Not a word!"

*

Bella was sitting on my living room floor bottle of Bud Light in her hand. "That fucker!" She'd been ranting for two hours about Mike, "He had the balls to tell me I was a whore!" She downed what was left in the bottle and she set it on the table with a lot of force, "I'm not a whore, Am I?"

Jasper looked at me, he was behind her so when he rolled his eyes I bit back a smile. "No Bell your not a whore."

Jasper added, "But sleeping with Mike was a bad idea." She turned around to look at him, I couldn't see her face but Jasper cringed so I took it , it wasn't nice. "I'm just saying."

"So it's all my fault?"

I wanted to help Japer out but there was no helping him. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. "That's not what I was saying Bella! Your putting words in my mouth." I got up and left the room to order pizza. When we got to my place Bella hit the fridge and had just about cleaned out my beer supply.

"Just shut it! I'm so not talking to you." I didn't want to go back to the living room, I was afraid. So I hid in the door way.

"Bella I was kidding!" Jasper was trying, he really was but Bella was on the defensive now and she would never back down.

"I told you to shut it didn't I?" She was standing now and then she turned around and looked at me. I took a step back, "And you!" She pointed a finger at me, "Do you hear this shit! I can't believe it, do you agree with him?"

I looked at her and I couldn't come up with a damn thing to save my ass. "Bella! Your going crazy and you need to eat something."

"You didn't answer the question!"

"Bella…" I looked at Jasper and he was just looking at me like 'Dude you didn't help me out, suffer bitch'.

"No! Answer the question. Do you think I'm a whore for sleep with Mike?"

"No Bella! Your not a whore for sleeping with Mike, just stupid for letting a guy get to you!" And by guy I didn't mean Mike and by the look on her face she knew I wasn't talking about the crazy one.

"I hate you!" She stomped off to the bathroom, slamming the door hard enough to knock pictures off the wall.

"Now you did it Em." Jasper said more towards the bathroom door then me. I waited for the door to bang back open and her storm back out to continue yelling, like always. Today however nothing. "You hit a nerve."

I'd gone a step to far to bring Tony in the mix, he was something we didn't talk about but he made her a crazy person and I still had no idea just why. Sure he was with Lauren but that couldn't be everything. Bella didn't like her and she really had nothing to do with work. It was something more and my god I wanted to know what.

The door bell rang, I walked to the door and as I paid for the pizza.

*

Two hours later and a million apologies later Bella was standing in line waiting to get into Twilight, the hot new club in LA. The deal was I'd buy all the drinks for the night, Oh and never talk about Tony again. Never happen but it did get her out of my bathroom.

"So do you think it's as good as they say?" Jasper asked with a grin.

"Don't know but really do you think Alice is going to like hearing your hanging out with other girls?"

"Shut up, you're here with other guys. Mike is going to throw a fit." Bella smacked him in the back of the head with a satisfying crack.

"Kids….stop it, this is a grownup club, if your going to fit we will go home." I smiled big, "Do you hear me."

"Yes daddy." The two said in unison, "We'll be good."

I nodded and Bella spoke up, "Well until the time is right to be bad." Jasper laughed, "Cuz if us good girls go bad."

Good god tonight was going to be a long night. We got in the door and Bella made a beeline for the bar. Jasper followed and since I was buying I went with.

The bar was pack so Bella lean on the bar to wait, "I need a drink just to wait for my drink." Her cell phone rand and she jumped. "Hello." She slowly turned around and grinned, "Rosie!" She leapt from her spot and ran over to the table where Rose and Alice sat with Zoë and Jenny.

I got three beers and joined them. "Evening ladies." I handed Bells her beer.

"Emmy." Rose smirked, "Are you out with Marie tonight."

""Until she leaves me for someone else." I said it not thinking and the voice behind me made Bella jump and the girls giggle.

"Like me maybe." Oh yes a long night indeed.

**So what do we think huh? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! They make me happy and I'll write a lot faster.**


	5. Chapter 5 Break up & Make up

**I'm back with another one for all of my lovely readers! I meant to have this up before the weekend but I couldn't get it to upload. So Let me say I hope all of you have a great Labor Day! I'm spending most of mine sleeping Ha! Oh and a thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted this one thank you! So now on with the story!**

**I don't ownTwilight!SM owns it all, I do however own Zoe, Jenny and Love & Lies! They are MINE!**

Sometimes in life you have those days when you just know it's going to be a good day. That was today, it was going to be a good day. She was late, Miss Goody-two shoes was late. I wanted to laugh, I was the one who was always getting yelled at for never bring on time, this time it was her. Oh she would so get it when she got here.

Yet I wasn't the only one waiting on Marie, Jasper kept looking at the door and Emmett was putting a hole in the floor from all the pacing he was doing. He had yet to sit down in over forty five minutes. I wanted to ask about Marie but I didn't want to sound like I cared.

The door opened and everyone in the room turned as in the door came Marie. "I'm late, I know. Don't start with me Emmett." Their eyes locked as she turned to look at him. He said nothing but there was a staring contest for a moment, both daring the other to talk.

I broke in, "Lovers quarrel?" Marie said nothing but headed for the door once she stood behind me, she reached up smacking me in the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for? Bitch." She left slamming the door.

She didn't speak but Jasper did, "They are still fighting from last night." He smiled, "Poor Em went home alone last night." Jasper opened his mouth to add more but a bottle flew at his head.

"Shut the fuck up asshole." Emmett rolled his eyes, "I went home alone but I didn't see you making your move last night either."

"Oh Jazz you aren't getting any either huh?" I started to laugh and he flipped me off, "That's a no."

Zoë who had been quite until then giggled, "Looks like Marie is the only one getting any." I turned to ask her more but she was already walking out the door.

Jasper scoffed "Right for now, that will last all of a week. Any longer and we'll have to call someone, it will be a record." I was lost now, they had to be talking about someone they all knew but I'd never heard talk of a boyfriend. I'd of thought she would have used that on me once or twice by now if it was something serious.

"Or until he finds some new piece of tail tonight." Emmett sounded very unhappy, Marie never did anything wrong when it came to Jasper or Emmett, my interest was peeked now. This boy was not well liked, ha and here I thought I was most hated. "Or until he gets back with the ex." I raised and eyebrow but couldn't speak, so that was the kind of guy she was into?

"But that's how it is with them, it will always be like that." Jasper shook his head in disgust. "It's sad, she could do better." I was at the point where I wanted to ask, who 'he' was but they seemed to have forgotten I was even in the room. I bet if they had they had never had this conversation. Plus I didn't want to look like I gave a fuck if Marie was getting laid, by a guy who wanted his ex girlfriend back or maybe it was a wife? I could see that her as the 'other woman'.

*

Hours later Marie and I were waiting on the next scene for the day and we did your best to ignore each other. A normal day. I was sitting with my laptop checking my email. Marie was texting on her phone and smiling like a mad woman. I was caught staring once and all she did was answer the next text. Uncommon, the guy must mean something to her, a big something.

She was a woman lost in her own world, I was almost hoping for her to tell me off, like always. "Aright children! Let's make some magic." Esme said as she floated into the room. "Magic." I rolled my eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me Tony!"

Marie laughed, "Awe the favorite son got in trouble." She smirked, "What a shame."

"Don't start with me Marie, you are the reason we are behind on shooting today!" I pointed at my wrist and tapped on it for show, "Two hours late." I shook my head in disapproval, "What a bad girl."

She shot me the bird, "Well at least I'm getting some, when is the last time you had a good night of sex? All hot and sweaty, because I bet Lauren just don't cut it anymore. The sparks all gone now right?"

How dare she even go there, it was so not cool. "Oh please I bet she better then you'll ever be." I shot back, I was feeling defensive, why I wasn't sure but I felt like she had to know I had a great sex life. Never mind that Lauren wasn't the best I'd ever had, I had to have better sex then her, it was a must.

"Well I hate to disappoint but you'll never find out but I can guarantee I'm better then the slut you call a girlfriend."

"Really? Well I've got time, let's go." I said it in a matter of fact tone and I swear I saw her eyes roll back in her head for a second.

"Okay! That's enough! Time to stop worrying about your love lives and be Nova and Zac." Rose cut in, "So let's not talk about who's better in the sack!"

"Whatever." I said taking my mark.

"Sure." Marie took her spot next to me. Rose gave her a look, it almost looked to me like she wasn't happy either. I had to find out who this guy was that Marie was sleeping with.

"And Action!" Esme said and we were taking in to the world where Nova and Zac were all about each other, only each other.

"We can not tell him Zac!" She grabbed me and pulled me to the bed, "We tell him and it's over."

"But I have to tell him, he's my brother." I sighed, "It's only right."

"No, Brent will not like it. Just leave it be. Drop it. Please." The fight went on and on and in the end we kissed. It was a sweet moment. For them. One the people be hind Nova and Zac would never have.

"CUT!" The words came out and Marie pulled away and instantly reached for her phone. "Perfect!" Esme was praising us but Mare was long gone again.

*

The day went fast, I was ready to head home and forget it all for a few hours until I had to come back and do more. I turned the corner to the packing lot and I stopped. There Marie was with some guy. I rolled my eyes as I walked by her, her tongue so far down the guys throat I was sure I'd get by with out them seeing me.

Close but I was never that lucky. "Night ass." I turned to look at her. I was about to call her a bitch but then I saw who she was wrapped around.

"Night bitch." I turned and headed to my car. I wanted out of there, now. Now I got it. James was a player, he hit and quit girls like it was a sport and sure I'd been there and back but I was at least nice about it. Marie was in over her head. I knew what Jasper and Emmett were worried about. Still I wondered how I had not known that it was James, it seemed like something she would have wanted to pass along to Lauren. Oh and I was so better in bed then him, I had to be.

"Hey Anthony! How they hanging?" He spoke and I sighed.

"Better then yours." I didn't bother to turn around I just got in my car.

I heard him say, as I shut the door, "Tell the Bimbo I'm in town."

That would happen. What the fuck? Marie was with James? The world stopped spinning for a minute. How did I not know this? Lauren would kill me if I told her James had gone form her to Marie. They had been on and off for years since working on some TV show that I don't think I'd ever seen it. One of those shows that never made it past the first six episodes. Looks like Marie had gotten her again, it made me laugh all the way home. She had one up on her now. I should feel bad right? Worry he was out to get Lauren back, want to kill him? But I didn't, that made me a bad boyfriend right? I could care less. The questions swam in my head all night. What was he really doing with Marie? Using her to get to Lauren? Or was it really something?

*

The next day was one I wished I had stayed in bed for. It started out with Jenny and Zoë talking about Marie and James. Then it went to Emmett and Jasper, and Alice and Rose. They were all ablaze talking about the pair. Jenny and Zoë were all 'Oh he's so great.' Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose were all on the 'He's an ass' topic.

And they pulled me into it, "So what do you think Tony?"

"About what Alice?" I asked sipping my coffee trying to not pay attention. I didn't want to get in on this one. I had spent all night wondering if James was really good for Marie and it pissed me off because I actually cared.

"Damn, where have you been boy! Bella and James." She hit my arm, "It's crazy right?"

"Oh it's insane." I said nodding, I was faking concern.

"I guess it must not worry you, you have Lauren now." Alice aid finishing up a few touch ups on Emmett's make-up.

I caught her eye in the mirror. What the fuck would it matter to me who Marie slept with? "Huh?"

"Well since your dating Lauren now so yeah." Oh she'd been talking about her, not Marie. I was losing my fucking mind.

"Whatever, it is so over with them." I just shrugged. "Been over since before me."

Emmett laughed, "You think? I mean they had a thing for a long time."

"Dude, she hates him." I smiled, "And you know what if they aren't Marie will kill them." It would almost be funny to see what happens when Lauren and Marie got together this time around. If James was there, hell was going to be one to sell tickets for.

"I'd just be worried he was back to get Lauren back." Alice said almost to herself and not anyone.

"It's what he does." Rose said looking at Japer who was standing in the doorway, "What's up Jazz?"

"The happy couple are making out on set again." He look a bit green.

"Damn it! I just did her make-up!" Alice huffed, "Horny teenagers!" She mumbled under her breath and all of us laughed as Alice blushed. She never said things like that.

"Mary-Alice!" Jasper smiled, "Did you just…"

"Shut up!" She said pointing her finger at him. Today should be fun. Or a disaster. I was just hoping I wasn't in the way when it all blew up.

*

The day only got worse when I got another surprise visit from Lauren. "You!" My dressing room door slammed shut, "Why did you not tell me James was dating Marie!"

"I had no idea until today." Lie number one.

"Well do you know how long they've been doing it?" She fell into my lap, pouting. At a time that pout would have caused me to suck on it and have my way with her. Today it was just wrong, she shouldn't care but she did.

"Um, no…" I shook my head, Lie number two.

"That bitch!" She's fucking him just to get to me you know."

I sighed, "Babe, why do you care?" I picked her up off my lap and stood up. "He was then." I turned, "If you want him then you are just as bad as him."

"He cheated on me!" She stood up and walked to the door, "TWICE! I'm not him!"

"Lauren, you started dating me to get back at Marie and you broke up with me for him." I was in no mood to yell or even make a big deal out of it, "So just walk away now. Cut your losses cuz I'm done."

"Your breaking up with me?" She started to laugh, "Please! Who's gonna want you? I'm the best you'll ever get."

"O-V-E-R. Go find James." I walked over to the door, opened it and waited.

"Whatever, wanna be loser." She left and I shut the door. I was feeling good, I knew it wasn't meant to be with her, it never was.

About ten minutes later there was a knock on my door, opening it I was shocked but happy to see who was on the other side of the door. "Wanna get a drink?"

I smiled, "Sure, you buyin'?" I needed more then one.

"Only if you buy the second one." I laughed as we headed down the hall together, there might just be some hope left for us.

**Who oh who was on the other side of the door? Guess anyone? I know who it is but I'm not telling :D I'm just mean like that! So review away and send in your guesses. I love reading your guys thoughts.**

**Oh and a side note- on my other story Fake It, I know it's been forever since I've updated it but I'm trying to write the next chapter I'm just having a hard time picking what way I want to go with it. So if you haven't read it GO read it, review it and if anyone (yes even if you all ready read it too.) had any ideas feel free to let me know. **


	6. Chapter 6 Facebook & IM's

**So here we go agian huh? Chapter six. Yay! So here is were I thank everyone for reading and reviewing! Thank you all really I hope you know how much it means to me to have like the story. Me and my twisted brain thank you! Now read on.**

**Oh yes and I do not Own Twilight! But I do own, Love & Lies and Zoe and Jenny! Mine all mine!**

It happen so fast I'd not been prepared. He wasn't supposed to be in town, last time he left I thought that was it. Over. Done. Poof.

"_Like me maybe." _

But then there he was, James. Now I know it wasn't my best night ever but fresh from my fight with Jazz and Em, I wanted to prove I wasn't g Tony control me. I had other men, didn't need Tony. The arrogant asshole. Who was he anyway? And who was Emmett to say I had a thing for Tony? He didn't know anything!

I jumped up and in one big leap I wrapped myself around him. Forgetting we were in public and with my friends who didn't like him, I kissed him. "James!" I said once we had pulled apart and I'd taking a few deep breaths, "What are you doing back in LA?"

He smiled at me and I melted right there, "What can I say? I missed you Bay-Bay." I smiled big as he pulled me close again, "I also had a shot today but really that's not all that important." He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "How about we get outta here?"

"But I just got here, haven't even finished my beer." I looked at the table were all my friends were trying to not look at us. Zoë and Jenny were failing, they looked like they needed a bib, drooling over my man. Emmett was rolling his eyes and then leaning in to whisper something to Jasper. It was about me that much I knew because Jasper caught my eye but looked away. That was all the incentive I needed, "Sure let's get outta here."

Looking back now I should have seen the way Jasper and Emmett looked at me as a warning. I should have seen it coming, but I was a sucker for the blonde and none of that mattered. For three years we were on and off, hot and cold. I was the quick fix for when her was in town. I'd been all for it to be fair, it was a non-commitment, commitment. It was all I needed back in the day because I wasn't looking for anything more. Oh and the sex was earth shacking not that I'm bragging, I'm not that kind of girl.

I know what everyone thinks, I'm with James to get to Lauren. That wasn't what it was all about, for me anyway. I hadn't even known James was her ex, I'd met him at a party one night and just been hooked on him. It was weeks later that I'd found out they knew each other and a few weeks after that, that it had come out that he'd dated her. If I'd known that he was her ex I may have stayed away, that was the smart thing to do.

Not that any of it mattered now, it was over, so over. I finally saw what everyone else had years ago. I was just the replacement, the rebound girl. The fight had started out small but in the end it was a big step for me and I felt pretty good when it was over.

*

"What do you mean your leaving? I thought you were staying another day?" I had just gotten back to my dressing room where James was waiting for meme with his bags packed. "I thought we'd get to hang out to night?" I'd blown off my weekly movie date with Jasper to spend time with James and now he was telling me he was headed back to Paris.

"But Bay-Bay, I've got to get back to my other job." He kissed the top of my head, "You know how it is, it's always been like that. Nothing every changes you know that."

I'd never care before, I was happy with what we had but when he said nothing every changes it hit me hard, so hard. I felt has if I'd fallen out of a window, or been pushed off a cliff. I suddenly saw the light, I didn't want this anymore. I didn't want James, I wanted to be more then just a quickie. I looked up at James and walked to the door, "You know your right, I know nothing changes but this time it will." I opened the door, "I'm changing it, I'm so over this, we are done." I smiled, "Get out James and next time your in town anmd you want someone to take cake of that itch call Lauren."

After James was gone I fell against the door and sighed. I felt great, I'd gotten rid or a big weight. I was no longer under the weight of being a girl on the side. I'd never felt better in my life.

*

I spent a little while just pacing my dressing room, I'd wanted to call Jasper and Emmett. Tell them that I'd finally kicked James' ass to the curb. But what did I think was going to happen then? They would be happy for me? No I knew them better, they would pull the 'I told you so' looks out and they would tell me how I could do so much better. I'd heard it all before. I wanted nothing to do with it.

I'd go home. Home to ice cream and chocolate. That was the plan. Until I was walking down the hall and caught the end of the fight. Now James and I hadn't yelled I was just sick of it. But I was walking past Tony's room and caught the end of their conversion I was amazed. Lauren and Tony calling it quits.

I ducked behind a plant as Lauren left Tony's room. She'd gone five steps before taking out her phone, I held my breath waiting to hear who she had called. Your boyfriend breaks up with you and you call a friend right? Bitch about him and all that jazz? Ha. Not the blonde!

"Hey Jay! So I have time free tonight. Tell me you can get away from the bitch?" She had that whiney tone and she sounded like she was begging.. He said something and she laughed, "I knew she'd get bored, she's not me." That was all I heard from her as she disappeared around the corner.

That little bitch. I'd just called it quits and she already had her claws in him. But then she had always had her paws on him. I was sure of it. Why was I at all pissed? She was Lauren and I'd just been the girl to hold him over until she came back to him. Or maybe they'd never really stopped. My brain was in over drive as I walked away.

Reaching for my phone I dialed. "Hey Wanna get a drink?" I waited for an answer and smiled into the phone. "No James is….well I'll tell you later."

Off I head to the club to hang out with the girls.

*

In the morning I was up early, way early. I'd gone out had a drink with Alice and Rosie and got home by seven. I was in bed by eight and up by five. I had a whole day to do whatever I wanted. We were shooting at night today and so I had to be in by six tonight.

A day to myself? What oh what could I do? I wanted to do nothing but by my house cleaning I knew I needed to get my ass out of bed and do something. So I started with my bed, I took all the sheets and pillowcases off my bed. Tossing them in the washer after starting the coffee maker I felt like I'd done something so I opened my laptop to do a little web browsing.

First it was Myspace, I had it to keep in touch with my father and the rest of my family. If my father really knew what he was doing on there I wouldn't always have to comment him or answer his questions about what to do. I had to give him props for trying to join the new waves of things in the world. But today it had nothing within interest for me so I headed over to Facebook. Now that was where I kept in touch with all my friends.

Oh and today it was the place to be. Now I was a junkie for some things and that was all the gossip. So It was fun to here all about other people today I had to laugh when I saw Tony changed his relationship status from 'In a Relationship' to 'It's Complicated'. I laughed because I had always hated that one. But I wondered why it was complicated? It was over right?

I click off Tony's page and was browsing my pictures. I wanted a new default because James had taken the one I had now. Going though my recent pictures I found one of me that I liked. I wasn't looking at the camera but I was looking at someone off to the side. I then changed my own relationship status to single from it's complicated. That was all I did when the little chat box popped up in the corner.

_Edward : Single huh?_

_Isabella: It's Complicated?_

_Edward: Stalking my page I see Swan._

_Isabella: You wish. I just happen to see you changed it._

_Edward: Stalker._

_Isabella: Whatever. I'm leaving now loser._

_Edward: I just wanted to ask what happen with you and the blonde._

_Isabella: Do you care?_

_Edward: You also changed your picture._

_Isabella: So?_

_Edward: I was there the day James took the other picture, you loved it._

_Edward: Its all over the picture comments about loving it._

_Isabella: You read my picture comments? Now who's the stalker?_

_Edward: I commented on it once and it tells me all the times people comment one it. It was commented on all the time for like a week._

_Isabella: You said I looked like I was high. Hardly a nice comment!_

_Edward: Well you do look high! I was stating a fact._

_Isabella: I don't look high! You on the other hand look wasted in yours!_

_Edward: Do not!_

_Isabella: You were wasted that night I was at that party and let me tell you, you were wasted! J_

_Edward: You were there that night?_

_Isabella: Um yes, it was the night Love & Lies got picked up by HBO. See you were drunk!_

_Edward: Oh yeah I remember we partied until about 4 in the morning that night. That was back when you still kind of liked me._

_Isabella: What? Still kind of liked you? I never liked you, still don't._

_Edward: Liar._

_Isabella: Am not._

_Edward: Admit it…you like me._

_Isabella: Sure if you mean in that he's my pain in my ass kind of way then yeah I like you._

_Edward: Ha! I knew it you want me!_

_Isabella: Shut your mouth, it's to early for this and I haven't even had my coffee yet._

_Edward: Oh then go get your coffee, I'll wait._

_Edward: -waits-_

_Edward has changed his profile picture at 5:55 AM_

_Edward: Did you get your coffee yet? I'm waiting._

_Edward: -yawn- How long dose it take to get a cup of coffee?_

_Isabella: Alright I'm back god!_

_Edward: About damn time! What did you have to do ground the coffee beans yourself?_

_Isabella: God no! Starbucks does that for me!_

_Isabella: Oh nice picture btw. Very attractive._

_Edward: Ah, Starbucks the best coffee around. And thanks but really I should tell you I just got out of a bad relationship._

_Edward: I'm not looking for anything to serious right now. Maybe a booty call now and again if your interested. ;D_

_Isabella: Oh AS IF! Get over yourself Masen!_

_Edward: Can't blame a guy for trying._

_Isabella: Well try somewhere else buddy. I'm so not looking for a booty call or anything else for that matter. I'm so done with guys._

_Isabella: Be back in a sec, laundry_

_Edward: Oh so James ruined you for every other guy out there huh?_

_Edward: Take your time….I'll be here making myself coffee because you made me want coffee._

_Edward changed his status message Is making coffee because someone made me want some. Damn it at 6:09AM_

_Isabella has changed her status message Coffee Goooooooooood. Yum at 6:12 AM_

_Isabella: He did not ruin me, I'm just tired of the game we have to play in order to get the relationship._

_Edward: I said nothing about relationships. You sleep around all the time, James wasn't even the real thing he was a few one night stands when you were both in town. Plus he's an ass, you can do better._

_Isabella: Did you just say something nice? -gasps- I'm all kinds of shocked I didn't think you knew how to be nice._

_Edward: Ha Ha Ha. Very funny Swan, I can be nice you're the one who can't be nice. When is the last time you were nice to me?_

_Isabella: I didn't try to threaten your life when you called me a booty call. Does that count?_

_Edward: No. And I didn't call you a booty call._

_Isabella: No you just asked me if I wanted to be a booty call. It's just as rude._

_Edward: It was me trying to be funny. And honestly you should be pleased I asked, I don't ask just anyone if they want to come roll around with me in bed._

_Isabella: Okay! Ew! Why is that a good thing? It makes it sound like that's all we are good for. Sex and that's not all we do you know. Pig._

_Edward: Say what you will, it's all a cover up, you want me. You want me bad._

_Isabella: Pig. I really should go finish cleaning. I'll see you tonight Tony._

And with that I closed Facebook and shut down my laptop. I was putting my coffee cup in the sink when I caught a glimpse of the clock on my microwave. It was already eight. I'd killed hours talking to Tony and not once did I feel like killing him. That one was new.

**And that's the end! So I bet you all wanted to know who Edward went out for drinks with huh? Sorry better luck next time. You will all just have to send in your guesses! Because I'm not ready to tell you yet. So love it? Hate it? Let me know. I love reviews! I live for them! Until next time kiddos. **


	7. Chapter 7 Drinking & The Morning After

**And here we are again! So let me just thank everyone who read and reviwed the last chapter! And everyone who added it to theie favorites or Alerts! You all rock my world! So on with the story shall we?**

**OH and I don't own Twilight! That is all SM's but I do own Jenny and Zoe and Love & Lies! They are mine leve them be!**

Hangover: illness after drinking: the symptoms of headache, nausea, thirst, and sickness that result from drinking too much alcohol.

I felt like shit. A night of drinking was not what was planned but was how it worked out. After being ditched for James I had to find something else to do. I found it when I ran in to Lauren on my way out the door. She was on her phone talking about going out. She winked at me as she walked by but all I heard was, "Well he broke up with me so I say to hell with him."

So Tony had finally ditched her? I started to formulate my plan as I turned back around. Tony had dumped her? I wanted to know why and I knew what I could do to make him tell me. I doubled back to Tony's room I reached up and knocked. "Wanna get a drink?"

I had expected to get the slamming door and the 'fuck off look'. Only I didn't he smiled and asked, "Sure, you buyin?"

It had been all to easy but then hell the guy had just broken up with his girlfriend nodding I added, "Only if you buy the second one." He laughed. I laughed and we headed out to drink. I had a plan get him to tell me the real story and he just wanted to drink in the end I was the one who got in trouble.

*

"So now I don't know how the hell I should act around her." I'd just finished my third or fifth beer. And now I will admit I was a light weight. I was never one to drink much I was the one who took everyone home. Tonight though I was the one needed the ride. And my mouth ran like water. Thoughts I didn't speak came out with a few beers.

"She's a cute one, kinda to upbeat for me but you two would be good together." I was talking to Tony about this? In my haze it didn't matter.

"She kinda scares me." I said taking another sip of my beer.

Tony laughed and slammed his beer bottle on the table. "Man it's the scary ones are the ones who are wild in the sack." He waved over the waitress and ordered another round.

I laughed, I was feeling good, way to good. "Ha! I suppose you would know about wild ones huh?" I waved my hand at him.

"Well I've had my share of wild ones yes." He smiled at me and I saw something flash in his eyes.

"Lauren must have been wild, you kept her around longer then I thought you would."

"Nah she wasn't all that wild…she was a tame one."

I had to question him, "Really? When she was with James all the stories in the papers they made her sound….crazy." I wasn't sure if that was the word I was looking for but I went with it.

"Crazy yes but not the good kind of crazy." He thanked the waitress and handed me the next beer. "She was more a relationship for the papers really. It wasn't one of my better judgments."

"So why were you with her so long?" He took a long drink and then looked around the bar for a moment before answering me.

"To piss off Marie." He said it and I took a drink to keep myself from saying anything. But I was smiling in the inside. I had known that but now it was out there he'd said it. "Plus her dad was the one who helped get me in to the music industry." He was coving his slip with other things, it worked or at least I let him think I was tossed off the trail.

"Right, That was the start of it all. How goes the writing?"

"Could be better. I need to get my ass going or they are going to drop me from the label." The night went on like this we talked about girls and music and stayed away from the topic of Bella. I wanted to remember everything and report back to Emmett in the morning but with all the beer I doubted I'd be able to.

*

I woke up around noon to my phone going off. I let it ring until my machine picked up. The voice that came though the speakers made me bolt out of bed. "JASPER! Your late!" Then nothing she hung up.

I'd forgotten all about the meeting with Esme. "Fuck." I picked up the phone and punched in her number. On the second ring she picked up.

"Jasper Cullen! You had better be on your way here now or I'm replacing you." The words were harsh but I heard the smile in her voice.

"I'll be there in thirty I promise I lost track of time."

I tried not to sound tired but Esme saw though everything. "Right, wake up, shower and get your ass here! NOW." She hung up laughing.

I cussed some more as I ran in and pulled some clothes together for an outfit and dashed to the bathroom to shower.

It was a record for me as I rushed into the office and in to Esme's office. There say Rose and Esme laughing as I slammed the door behind me. "I'm here, sorry I'm so late." I looked up then and realized that it was only the tree of us in the office. Everyone else was gone.

Rose smiled, it was almost evil like, "Your late Cullen. I have half a mind to tell Alice on you." I gulped, "I was out last night to but I managed to drag my ass out of bed before noon."

"I…" I started to protest but Esme smiled, "Where is everyone?"

"Gone, we finished and called you after."

"Evil! Both of you." I slummed into one of the chairs and frowned at them. "I needed to be here."

"No you needed to sleep off your hangover." Esme handed me coffee and a stack of papers, "Have fun last night?"

I shook my head, "I'm sure I did but I don't remember most of it…Tony was buying." I looked up from the papers, both Rose and Esme were looking at me funny, "What?"

"Bella isn't gonna like that one. What on earth were you doing with Tony?" The blonde asked before biting into her cinnamon roll.

"She ditched me for James…I was just drinking with the man." I rolled my eyes, "He needed someone to drink with and I was looking for something to do." Wow that sounded almost dirty. "I can't go drinking with him?"

"Not when Bella was nursing a broken heart…she was bitching about you and Em all night." Rose said with a nod, "It was bad. I'd never seen her so out of it."

"She was what?" I'd missed something and I was feeling like I was in for it when I did see Bella again, "What happen to James?"

"She ditched his sorry ass." Esme seemed to smile a little as she said it, "About damn time to!"

"You can say that again." Rose said and then looked at me, "He was more then happy to find someone new to or old…since it was Lauren to fix his broken heart."

Blinking a few times I recalled the conversation Lauren was having when I saw her last night. "She was talking to James…wow whore much?" I realized I said it out loud and I shrugged, "Well the Tony really shouldn't feel so bad." I answered the questions before they could ask, "He called it quits last night, I was out with him venting about her."

"Hmm well this should be interesting." Esme said with a big smile, I was about to ask but didn't need to she was talking about the now single enemies. Time would only tell how this new plot twist played out but I knew I was getting in line for tickets now.

*

I was at my desk really wishing I had one less beer the night before when the door banged open and Emmett stomped inside. "You look like shit."

I didn't bother to look up as I flipped him the bird, "Fuck off Em."

Emmett fell into the chair across from me and even before I looked up I know he was smiling, "Rosie said you looked lie hell but I didn't believe it until I saw you. I'd ask if the sex was any good but I hear you were out with Tony."

"So? "I looked up reaching for more coffee, "I was out with him, not a crime."

Emmett held up his hands, "Man I was gonna ask if you got him to talk about Bella. Did you?" He gave me that 'tell me you got the dirt' look.

I sat back, putting my feet on my desk, "Dude, I drank more then I have since high school, I remember nothing from last night."

"What good are you?" Emmett rolled his eyes at me, "I was hoping you'd give me something to work with but no! I have to do it all." I gave in the 'huh' look and he smiled, "I know your not here with us in the land of the living today but thank god I am!" He sat up and smiled like a kid who got a new toy, "Facebook man it's a great thing!"

Now it was my time to sit up, "What did I miss?" Bella was a Facebook girl she was hooked on it so if the dirt was going to be somewhere it was there. I instantly sat up and typed in Facebook into my address bar. When it came up I typed in Bella's name and clicked her page.

I looked up at Emmett and he was smiling, "Told you I had the dirt." Oh and he did! I wasn't sorry I couldn't remember last night, this was better then anything.

A picture was worth a thousands words.

*

Alice found me later in the day after the shooting for the day had started. She held out a coffee cup with a smile, "Feeling better yet?"

I bit back the cheesy line 'I am now, you're here'. I was not that guy, okay I was but it was not something I wanted to be. "Could be better but thank you for the coffee it should help." I took a sip and then realized I wasn't drinking coffee, it was tea. "Oh yum it's tea. Thank you Alice."

She smiled at me and just shrugged, "Tony said you had it tough last night." I sighed hoping he hadn't said to much, "But the tea always helps me the next day so I thought you could use it too."

"Well thanks again." I smiled, "I'll try anything really. I just know I am never going out with Tony again."

She laughed, "It was nice of you to go out with him. We all kind of forget to invite him along." She shrugged, "But then we all just try to avoid the fighting.."

"Oh how I wish we could all just get along." I said shaking my head laughing.

"Never will happen." Alice looked toward Tony and Bella who were talking up their next scène. "Why are they not bickering?"

"Maybe they are growing up?"

"Right! And we are living on the moon!" She smiled, "Maybe he found out she's single…"

"He knows…."

Alice slowly turned to look at me, "Oh?"

"Well…let's just say its all over her Facebook." I smiled but the rest of the conversation was dropped when Bella yelled for me.

"JAZZ!" I winced a little as she yelled, her voice was a few octaves to high for my head today.

"BELLA!"

"You went out drinking last night?" She had her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot. Tony was behind her laughing and Alice was smirking.

It was a showdown and I was going to lose so I just sighed, "Yes."

Tony shook his head at me, "Man deny, deny, deny!"

"Shut it stupid!" Bella shot Tony the death glare and Alice and I laughed. For a moment until Bella turned back to me, "You!"

I gulped, "Bells.."

"No don't Bells me! I was home last night all sad and you were out with dumbass over there? I see how it is!"

"Oh please you were out with Alice and Rose!"

"For one drink! How any did you have?"

"Um.." Since I so didn't remember I went with the general answer, "A few."

"Sure a few…that's not what Tony said…."

"Oh so now your listening to Tony?" Point for me.

She opened her mouth but shut it a couple of times, "You know that's not the point! You know you can't drink much before you start telling everyone's secrets to the world."

"I didn't say anything last night…."

"That you remember!" With that she walked away I stood there blinking. What had I said last night?

"Tony…."

He smiled at me, "Yes Jasper?"

"What the hell did you tell her I said last night?"

Tony looked between me and Alice and then smiled, "Nothing. Nothing at all." He walked away and I looked at Alice.

"One of them is lying to me Alice." She looked up patted my shoulder and smiled, "I really wish I remember last night!"

"Well I'm just guessing but I think Tony does."

"Alice!" Esme pulled her away leaving me standing by myself, "Jazz! Emmett wants you."

"Sure.." I wondered off to find Emmett still a bit dazed.

**So did you think it was going to be Jasper? No? Oh to bad! Anyway what did you think? Love it? Hate it? You know I love to hear from you. Send me reviews they make me happy and I write way faster! Until next time kiddos!**


	8. Chapter 8 Laundry & Lemonade

**So here we go again huh? Now this is the second chapter this week and I can't promise it well happen often but this chapter came to me and I had to get it out before I lost it. plus I didn't want to keep all my wonderful reader waiting. :D Now I want to give a shout out to all the awesome people who sent in reviews, favorited or alerted the story for the last chapter! You all rock but I want to send a big THANK YOU to glo4twilight! You my dear made me laught with every review you sent in! Thank you for sticking out the icky-ness of Lauren /Edward and Bella/James! **

**I DO NOT own Twilight, that is all SM's but I do own Love & Lies and all the people from the show and Zoe and Jenny! They are mine BACK OFF!**

**Now on with the story!**

One week was all it took. Seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours for her to move on It was Sunday night and I was home flipping though all of my five hundred channels when I heard my name. "Tony Masen must be wondering what went wrong this time. Seems like it's over for good with the blonde bombshell Lauren. We have the scoop after the break."

I shook my head and muttered to the television, "No Tony knows just what went wrong…" I tried to avoid listening to the shit they made up about me but tonight I was willing to listen to it. Just to hear what Lauren's reps had to say about us.

The commercials ended and I waited as the reporter smiled, "Well its been a year of ups and downs for the pair but this time it looks like there is no going back. Lauren and Tony are over or at least that's what it looks like. Lauren was caught out with her old boyfriend James and they looked more then just friendly." Pictures of the two making out at some club flashed on the screen. "It looks like the pair are heating back up for them. But it was once reported that Marie Swan and James were a pair? We wonder how Tony and Marie feel now? We shall keep you up to date on everything as we know more." The next story started and they were forgotten for the moment.

I flipped off the television and tossed the remote on the chair next to me. "Well I know I feel better, can't speak for Marie but I bet she's feeling better too." There was a reason I never watched stories about me. I tended to talk back even when no one was around to hear it.

Since it was a Sunday and I really had nothing planed it was a good time to catch up on laundry. So as I gathered up all my dirty clothes I packed up my laptop, my guitar and headed for the Laundromat a block from my apartment. It was close to eleven and I bet no one would be around so I'd have time to play back a few songs I'd been working on.

*

Why is it when you have to go other places to do Laundry it takes forever? I was still waiting for a machine to open up half an hour later. Thank god for twenty four hour Laundromats. So as I sat with my laptop on my lap browsing though Facebook the little chat window popped up. And I'd never been more relived to have someone to talk to.

Isabella: Late night?

Edward: Kinda I'm doing laundry

Isabella: At almost midnight?

Edward: What can I say when a guy needs clean clothes he needs em

Isabella: So are you telling me you ran out of clean boxers?

Edward: How do you know I wear boxers at all? Maybe I don't wear any at all.

Isabella: Wow that was a mental picture I didn't need.

Edward: Oh come on it's nothing you haven't seen me in before.

Isabella: True, still not something I needed to picture before bed. It will haunt my nightmares.

Edward: Shut it! I look damn good without my clothes and you know it!

Isabella: Sure you look great but I look better.

Edward: Oh I'm so not going there.

Isabella: What no smart ass comeback?

Edward: Oh I have one but well it is better left unsaid.

Isabella: Tony…not smarting off? Are you sick?

Edward: No..I just don't want you to get pissed and sign off and leave me all alone here

Isabella: Why don't like being alone? Come on now I think you can do laundry without me

Edward: I can but there are people here I don't want to talk to

Isabella: In your apartment? Kick them out

Edward: No not my apartment, I'm at the Laundromat a block from my place my building hasn't fixed its washers since the stone age

Isabella: Oh so your in a room full of strangers? Come on hit on a few people make the night fun

Edward: No, that's how you meet the crazies of this town and I swear most of the guys here right now are all gay.

Isabella: Oh hit on them! That could be funny I'd pay to see that!

Edward: Swan I hate you right now

Isabella: Oh please you don't hate me you love me! You want me admit it you want me bad.

Edward: No, hate you.

Isabella: Fine I shall leave you to your room full of gays

Edward: NO! Please don't go

Isabella: OMG! DID Tony just say please?

Edward: Yes, yes I did. Please stay online with me until I get my clothes done?

Isabella: Fine how long until they are done?

Edward: Um…well I have like three loads to do and I am still waiting on a washer

Isabella: You mean you haven't even stated yet?

Edward: No…

Isabella: Where are you at?

Edward: Wash N' Go why?

Isabella: On a Sunday are you crazy? You'll never get done there…

Edward: I come here all the time thank you very much!

Isabella: Oh and how often do you do your laundry on a Monday morning at 12?

Edward: Well I normally go on a Friday or statuary….

Isabella: -sigh-

Edward: Don't sigh at me woman!

Isabella: Answer me this…how many of the women there are looking at you right now?

Edward: Um…all of them…

Isabella: And how many of them look like they live off one dollar bills?

Edward: What?

Isabella: How many of them look like strippers?

Edward: About half of them…..

Isabella: That's cuz they are all hookers!

Edward: No!

Isabella: Even the guys….

Edward: Shut up Marie. You don't know what your talking about…

Isabella as singed off at 12:12 PM

I looked at the screen and red the last few lines about ten times. Marie had to be wrong. But as I looked up again I took a quick look around, she might be right and the woman in the corner wasn't looking so much like a woman anymore at all.

I sat there and for a few moments and as I looked at a few of the stories on my home page. The closer I got to the bottom of the page. I stopped. There it was Lauren had new pictures. All of them had the new 'boy toy' in them. Her words not mine. And for a second my heart stopped. I let myself miss her for a few minutes because we had some good times and I would miss them. I took a quick look at her page and it killed me just a bit more when I read that she was in a relationship with James…one week was all it took.

I must have killed another ten minutes reading her picture captions. But the little bell above the door went off and I looked up thinking I would finally get to do my laundry. But as I looked toward the door I saw Marie. She saw me and smiled.

I shut my laptop and set it down next to me, "You left me."

"I did not, I'm right here." She handed me a big cup, like one you'd get from 7-11. "And I got you something."

I took the glass and looked at her, "What is it?"

"Lemonade." She moved my laptop and sat down next to me, "Pink."

"Um thanks…" I was still a little lost. I knew where she lived and it was quite the walk to get here it had taking her a bit to do it. I had only one question. "Why?"

"Why?" She looked at me with the smile that made the little butterflies in my tummy flutter. Damn it, that look was going to kill me.

"Why did you come all the way down here with lemonade?"

"Why not?" She opened my laptop and flinched, "I knew you'd see these some time. And let's face it you needed a drink and someone to keep the crazies away."

I laughed, "Well I could keep the crazies away…" At least I could avoid them, most of them. I looked up again and I saw the wo'man' grinning at me. I instantly lowered my voice, "I think."

She looked at me, shut the laptop and then tuned so she was facing me. "Right." She plopped her feet up on my lap. She looked over in the corner and glared at the girls, "Sorry girls he's got me tonight no need to pay for it."

I glared at her, "Marie….."

She looked at me and smiled, "Shh just shut it." I shook my head and sipped my drink. But I sipped it and looked at her, "Oh forgot to tell you, I added something to it."

"Oh you forgot huh?" Vodka lemonade. Very nice.

"Well I figured we should spice up your night. I know you saw all the shit about James and the bitch." She smiled, "A drink will help It did me."

I watched as two of the guys left with the woman or guy…whatever he/she was. "Its been a week Marie…one week."

"I know and it sucks but face it I don't think it was really ever about us." She slide her legs off of me and pulled the basket to her. "It was about them, we were the stand ins." I watched her start pulling out all my white clothes from my colored. "We were the rebounds."

I wanted to argue with her but I saw her point and I was kind of memorized by the fact that Marie had now started loading my laundry into the washer. "We were? How do you figure?"

Marie slammed the lid on the washer and looked at me, "Because how many times did she have a trip to Paris in the last year?"

I thought back, it had been a lot but she had told me she had a friend living in the city. "I'm not sure it was like once a month."

"Once a month?" She hopped up on the washer as it started to fill with water, "That wasn't odd to you?"

I was happily drinking my lemonade now and just nodded. "A little. She had a friend in town though so I didn't think much of it." Saying it out loud made me feel like I was a fool.

"Her friend in town was James. He's been shooting there." She said it as the last few people filed out the door. We were now alone and I was all to well aware of it.

"That could explain a lot." She just nodded as she jumped down off the washer and walked back over to me, "But if you knew.."

She cut me off, "I did know but let's face it Tony we weren't really friends in the past right? I had no right to tell you." She took the cup from my hand and took her own drink. "I was also hoping I was wrong."

"So what makes you think your right now?" I took the cup away from her, I had a moment of déjà vu. We had had a conversation almost like this one a year ago. Only then we still didn't know each other and I had been hitting on her.

She didn't say a thing as she picked up my laptop and messed with it for a moment. When she held out the laptop to me there was a picture open. It was of James and Lauren. "Look at the date on the picture." When I did I didn't say anything for a few moments. It was dated a month after we had started dating. "It's his new default and I saw it this morning." She shut down the laptop and walked back over and loaded the rest of my clothes into the washer next to the other one.

We didn't speak for a few minutes just listened to the sounds of the washers. Finally I spoke up, "Why didn't you end it sooner, if you thought he was cheating on you?"

"I had nothing to end. It's not like I wasn't sleeping around too" She smiled, Mike remember?"

"But you two were on and off for three years…"

"When she was unavailable I was around to help scratch the itch."

"And you were okay with being the booty call?"

"No but I didn't really think about it until after I ended it. I never want to be in a relationship like that again." She sat down and laid down on the chairs, "I am so done."

"Done with what?"

"Boys."

"Well that's good because you could get in trouble for that." I smiled as she kicked me, not hard but I scooted over so I was out pf reach, "Ouch. What the feet Swan!"

"Well stop with the comments! You knew what I meant." She huffed, "I am just done with the relationship game. I always get burnt."

"Tell me about it."

She looked up at me, "How many times have you been burnt Tony? You're the manwhore of the year."

"Is that what you think I am? The whore who sleeps around?" I was a little hurt but then I really did give off that impression. I had had a lot of girls in the year and a half that I knew her. Of course I knew Marie before she knew me, she'd been around for years and I use to watch her show. She'd been quite the little cutie back in the day. Little miss Rosie from Midnight. But then I would never tell her I'd seen every episode of the show. It would so ruin my image of bad ass.

"Well that's all you think I am so what's the difference?" She sat up, "You can point fingers at me but your what Twenty and well your first CD hit when you were seventeen ? It was good and it got you a lot of tail. I know what the magazines say and pictures never lie."

"So what you know that they like to make shit up!"

"Right but when have you ever been burnt by one of the girls who are just groupies? They are all there for the sex and are happy to leave when its over." I scoffed as I got up and started pacing in front of the window, "Don't deny it, you like the attention."

"I did…when I was seventeen and new now I'm not and I'm sick of everyone thinking I was the one to fuck up every relationship. I wasn't the one running off to Paris every chance I got. I wasn't the one who went outside the relationship. I was faithful." I had gone off the topic but really when I turned back to look at Marie she was smiling. "What?"

"I wasn't talking about Lauren."

"I know it just slipped out." I laughed and fell to the chair next to Marie. "Its all just so fucked up. How could I not see it?"

"You haven't been around as long as me, I can just read people better." She handed me the lemonade, "Drink up, it helps a little."

I laughed as I drank more, "So when else were you burnt? " She just looked at me, "What its called sharing…its what friends do Swan, they share."

"I share this and you have to share something." I nodded, "His name was Eric. We are from the same home town and well before I got it big we were friends and we started out cool but I got my big break and it made it hard to be in Phoenix and New York at the same time. When Midnight started I was so happy and Eric came out to see me al the time. It started when we were nine and well by fifteen I was partying with the big named people at sixteen when I moved home after the show ended I thought finally Eric and I wouldn't have to have the quickies when our parents left for an hour to give us time to ourselves. But I moved home and was going to start school with all my old friends but they weren't my old friends they were these people I hadn't seen in years and while I was gone Eric found a new girl to spend all his time with." She stopped for a second to take a few deep breaths. "I made it clear I wanted to move back to the city after that and I haven't been back."

"Wow Marie…I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "You'll never read that in the stories about me but its not something I want to share." She took the almost empty glass from me. "Your turn."

"What do you want to know?"

**So that is the end of the chapter! Tony and Marie had another moment! Is the fighting all over? Hmm well with these two you can never tell! So now I ask you to send me in reviews! Tell me what you think, love it or hate it? I love hearing from you guys! Until next time kiddos!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Boy & The Girl

**Here we go again! So I just have to say thank you to everyone who reviewd and alerted and favroted the last chapter! Thank you from the bottom of my heart to the tip of my twisted brain!**

**Also Twilight is not mine, SM owns all that but I do own Love & Lies and Jenny and Zoe! They ARE MINE!**

**On with the story!**

I don't know what possessed me to go save Tony from himself but I did. I quickly logged off, tossed on my old jeans and a sweatshirt over my tank top. I made a big glass of pink lemonade and headed two blocks away from my apartment to the Laundromat I use when mine is on the fritz. Not that I would every tell Tony that! Going to see him as he did laundry that seemed a bit corny…that that one movie….oh what was it called has Josh Hartnett in it…whatever I'd remember it later.

So as I sat there I was bearing my soul to my sworn enemy. The man who made my skin crawl, my blood boil. Why was I talking to him about Eric? No one and I really mean no one knew about him. But then maybe that was the point no one knew about that and Tony was that one guy I didn't care what he thought about me.

"_What do you want to know?"_

The question hung in the air for a minute as I thought over my options. I had many topics that I thought might be acceptable but I wanted to play it safe for the first one, I wanted him to tell me more and pissing him off was not an option. "Why did you go with Anthony and not Edward?"

"I tell you this and you have to share next." I nodded, "It wasn't really my choice the label thought Edward sounded to old." He shrugged, "Not much of a deep dark secret."

I laughed, "Ha, I'll get to the darker ones later." He looked at me and I just got up to put the clothes in the dryer. "Give me more quarters." I walked over to him holding out my hand. He stood up and pulled out a hand full of coins and let them fall in my hand.

"Why do you use Marie now?" I tuned around to look at him, "In Midnight you used Isabella Marie now its just Marie why?"

He knew I used both of my names in Midnight? Interesting. I tuned back to the washer as I started to talk, "I dropped it because it reminds me of my mother. She left my dad after Midnight stopped and well wanted me to pick between them. I picked my dad." That wasn't well known either but I tried not to think about how much easier it was to tell Tony all of this then in had been Em or Jazz.

I shut the dryer door and smiled. "So why do you let everyone call you Bella?"

"No its my question next buddy!" I tapped my chin in thought, "Why did you want to be a singer?"

"My dad, he was a singer. He never made it big but he gave me all his old guitars when I turned ten. The rest is history." I watched him as he talked about his father and I was a bit moved. The bad boy had a soft side.

"I let them call me Bella because my mom never did. It was always Isabella Marie. She never gave me a nickname." I leaned on one of the washers and thought about the next question. "I never hear you talk about your parents. Are they still in Chicago?" I'd let it slip that I knew where he was from.

He didn't call me out on it though…it was odd. "No. I lost my mom after I was born and my dad was killed in a plane crash when I was Eleven."

My heart broke, I hadn't meant to bring anything up like that. "Tony…" I walked over and sat down by him, "I'm so sorry I never meant…"

"Its ok Marie, its just a little bit about me. It helped make me who I was…who I am." He looked up at me and he was smiling but it was a sad smile. He changed to topic, "How did you know you wanted to act?"

"My mom made me…I mean I was six months old when I started so I really had no say In it"

"But when you got older you could have said no." He had a point and I had thought about it. I still thought about just up and quitting but now I just couldn't I loved Love & Lies.

"When I was auditioning it was the only time my mom and I would spend together. So I just kept doing it. When I got Midnight my mom had never been more happy. Then it ended and she left. Acting was fun when I was young but now that I have Love & Lies..my mom wasn't there to tell me how to say the lines I did it on my own. It's all mine."

Tony didn't say anything for a minute. Then he did the unexpected. He put his arm around me and laughed, "We are quite the pair Swan. The orphaned boy and the girl with mommy issues."

*

I did his laundry on Monday morning and it was now Wednesday. We had Tuesday off so I hadn't seen or talked to Tony in a day and I was a sad girl. Why? Because I missed him and that made me all queasy. I was not going to be that girl! NEVER!

But lets face it, I was all too happy to go into work. So I was sitting in the make-up chair flipping though an old copy of US and laughing at a picture of random people in bad outfits. Emmett came in and tossed a magazine at me. "You made the cover."

I picked up the magazine before tossing the other one in the chair next to me. "What are they saying now?"

"Just read it." Emmett was smiling, "You will love it."

I turned it over in my hands. I almost dropped it. There was me with Tony and then on the other side was James and Lauren. Under the pictures it read. 'The foursome have now split in to two happy couples.' I looked up at Emmett.

"Told ya." He started to laugh, the door opened and in walked Tony. "Hey lover boy."

He looked at Emmett and then caught my eye in the mirror, "Did I miss something? It's like Five Am forgive me but it is far to early for this shit."

"Oh nothing much I just didn't know you and Bells were now a couple."

"A what now?" He sat down next to me, "Care to fill me in here."

"Sure." I held up the US so he could read. "Looks like you asked me out and I wasn't wake for it."

He took it from me and started flipping pages until he found the story. He starting laughing.

"Well share with the class Masen!" I said glaring at him in the mirror. "I want to know what they say we are."

He started to reread the article. "We all know about the Zac and Nova relationship but it's the one off screen that has been hush-hush since filing of the second season started . While James and Lauren have the on and off thing going for them Anthony and Marie have the new relationship thing going for them."

I stopped him, "WHAT?" I went to rip the magazine away but Tony went on.

"It seems there is really no need to feel bad for the co-stars who got left high and dry, they are taking care of themselves. Reps for Lauren and James would only say this when asked to comment. 'Its really no surprise Marie and Tony have been eyeing up each other since day one.' A friend close to Lauren had this to say, 'Marie was only using James to piss off Lauren and get to Tony.' The reps for Tony and Marie would not comment on the relationship of the pair."

"Wait? Friend close to Lauren?" Emmett looked at me, "But of course they say that!"

"Using James to get to me?" Tony shook his head, "Like I was every jealous of him."

"Eyeing up each other since day one?" I made a face, "AS IF!" I hadn't meant to say the last part out loud but I had and instantly I wanted to take it back.

"So what I'm not as good as James? You never thought maybe?" Tony looked at me and he frowned at me. The hurt flashed in his eyes for a moment before he tossed the story to the floor and left. He slammed the door and even Em jumped.

"What was that?" Emmett questioned as he took Tony's spot next to me. I wasn't sure, it was odd.

"I'll be back." I got up and rushed out the door after Tony. Emmett said something but the door shut and it cut him off. I hurried around the corner and ran right into Tony. I stumbled and her caught me, "Thanks."

"Whatever Marie."

I watched him walk away. I blinked back the tears that I didn't want him to see. After Monday I really thought we'd made process. I'd been wrong. I turned around preparing myself to go back to Emmett and tell him why Toy had exploded.

Only one problem, I didn't know why.

I took one step when he spoke, "Monday was fun right?"

"Yes." I waited for him to say more but the seconds ticked by and nothing. So I turned back around and he was gone.

*

The rest of the day Tony and I only spoke to each other as Nova and Zac. I was going to confront him, ask him what his problem was but I couldn't get him alone. He spent all day with someone to avoid me. I felt terrible and I had no reason to right?

"Marie?" Jasper called my name, my eyes focused on him and I tried to smile. "Where were you?"

"Huh?" I blinked, I'd been anywhere but here right then. I was back in Monday morning sitting on the washers, talking to Tony. But I couldn't tell him that.

"I called your name like five times.."

"Oh sorry, thinking." I smiled, "What's up Jazz?"

He was holding something in his hand, "This."

Handing me the open magazine I flinched at the pictures I saw. They were of Tony and I, walking back to his apartment Monday. I took the time to read the rest of the story talked about how we met Monday for a quickie after laundry. "AS IF!" There it was again. "So not what happen."

"So then what did happen?"

I didn't really think I had to explain it to anyone but by the look on Jasper's face he knew it was something. "I was walking by and saw him doing his laundry…I stopped in to say hello."

"Bullshit!"

"Excuse me?" I wanted to reach over and hit him. He had no right to question me. But he'd always been good at reading my feelings maybe he could tell I was lying.

"Liar."

"Shut up Jasper, you don't know, you weren't there."

"No but Tony told me what happen and that wasn't how he said it happen!"

"No? What did he say happen?" Now I don't know why it bugged me but it did. Did he have to tell Jasper anything?

"Not that." I narrowed my eyes at him and did the worst possible thing. I walked away, flipping him off. Now he for sure knew I was lying.

*

After walking away from Jasper I made a beeline for my dressing room. I shouldn't have. I should have known better. But I opened the door and there he was.

Mike.

"Marie."

"Mike…." I was to tired to deal with this. "What…"

"No wait let me say I'm sorry."

For being a crazy stalker for months? That was on the tip of my tongue but I held it in, "For?"

"For being so pushy, I didn't realize you and Tony were a couple." That hit me hard, "If I'd known I'd well…"

"Well we were on a break then and I didn't want to tell you that. But know we are back on and have been so can we just not?" The lie flew from my mouth before I even thought about it.

It would have a backlash and I knew that but for now if it got rid of Mike I was all for it. " I'm just going to go." He smiled, "It was fun while it lasted." He hurried out the door and I sighed.

"Thank god." I said it to no one but soon found out I was not alone.

The voice made me tingle and jump all at the same time. "Didn't know we were on a break Billy." I spun around and glared at him, "Didn't know were even a couple."

I tuned around as I put my hands over my face. I felt my ears burn, "Listen Eddie…"

I felt a hand on my shoulder as he tuned me around. I didn't dare look up until her pulled my hands away. "But couldn't you pick someone better to cheat on my with?"

I started to laugh, "Well after I caught you in the bathroom with…her." I made a face. "I was just desperate to get back at you."

"You were always really easy once you got a bottle or two in you." I looked up and punched him in the arm.

**So are they really friends? Can they be friends? All questions you will have to come back for the answers to! So What did you think?** **Review! Until next time kiddos!**


	10. Chapter 10 Gossip & Plans

**Well here I am again with another chapter. Number ten, can you believe it? So this is where I thank all my lovely people who reviewed the last chapter! You all ROCK. As for you guys who added this to your favorites and alerts I also thank you. It means a lot that you like this story. My twisted brain and I thank you. **

**I do NOT own Twilight or its people that is SM but I do own Jenny and Zoe, (I know they haven't been heard from much. That will change I promise.) and Love & Lies! They are MINE! Take them and I shall send Jane after you!**

**On with the story.**

Gossip to spread rumors: to tell people rumors or personal or intimate facts about other people, especially maliciously.

I'd seem them fight, I'd seem them in love, I'd even seen them in like with each other. This was a new slice of the Tony/Marie pie. I was walking by to get to Emmett's dressing room when I caught the words floating from Bella's dressing room. Oh and how it was gossip worthy.

"I know it, but you know me I'm only that easy when you piss me off." Bella was talking so I pressed my back against the wall, barely daring to breath.

"I'm always pissing you off, so I guess your always easy." Tony's voice was light and I swear I heard him laugh, he laughed?

"So true, you have to stop pissing me off Eddie." Eddie? Whoa! Never once in a year had I heard anyone call him Eddie without getting a fist in the face.

"I'll try Billie. But I do love it when your all feisty, it makes you all hot." Billie? Now that was all to much for me to wrap my head around. I wanted to run and tell Emmett everything I'd heard but my feet wouldn't move.

"I'm only hot for you." That was all I could take. I was sure I was hearing things now. But then I heard her giggle. I walked away then. Her giggling? Him laughing? I was in the twilight zone, or dreaming.

I got a few paces away and I ran the rest of the way to Emmett's room. I just had to tell him the news. Pushing he door open I didn't even knock. "Emmy…you will never believe what I just heard."

"Rosie, breathe and start over." Emmett put his hands on my shoulders and I forgot for half a second that I had news. I wanted his hand all over me, I wanted them…okay I'm stopping there…

"Bella, Tony…I heard them talking…sleeping together…" It all came out in a rush and I forgot words. I took a deep breath and started over, "Do you think they are really sleeping together?"

"She would have told me…" I shook me head, "She would tell me something like that Rose."

"Not if it's new and after James.." I finally pulled him the sofa with me. "The pictures from the other night they came from somewhere Em and face it, she's not your biggest fan right now."

"But that??: He looked away from me, "He's Tony, she would never."

"I heard them talking Emmy…they sounded…happy almost." I told him what I heard and he looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"She had better tell me what happen Monday. Jasper said he asked her but she avoided the subject." I wasn't all that surprised. Bella was pissed off at both of the boys. She felt like they had giving up on her when she needed them the most.

*

"Alice! We need a girls night." I said the very next day as I walked into the make-up room. I kind of loved this place. It had everything I had always wanted in it. I wanted my walk in closet to have a place for everything and my bathroom to have mirrors lighted like the ones in here.

"What brought this on Rose?" Alice sat down next to me, she was smiling but I saw the questions in her eyes.

"Bella."

What about her?" She looked toward the door and then got up and shut it. "What happen?"

"She is hiding something from us Alice. And I want to know what it is."

Alice laughed, "No she's hiding something from Emmett and you ant to fid out so you can tell him." I put my hand to my heart. A look of shock all over my face, "Don't pretend Rose. It's not your shade."

"What are you smoking Pixie?" I was hoping she hadn't seen though it but she'd busted me. "I want some too."

"Shut it! You have it bad for him and you hope this is your in." She smiled big, "Don't tell me I'm wrong, I'm never wrong."

"Well okay fine, but it's more then that. I heard them last night…" I told Alice what I'd heard and what Emmett had told me. When I was done I asked, "So do you think breaking up made them make up?"

"Maybe but it's more like they just got drunk and had sex." She got up and started putting away some of the outfits from the earlier scenes of the day. She was clearly not as sure of this as I was. It kind of sadden me, was Alice losing her nosey bone? The girl use to love a good mystery.

"But they already did that, didn't they?" I stood up, flipped my hair over my shoulder and then smiled at Alice who had caught that last part and was now standing with her mouth open.

"Um, no?" She shook her head, "No. That we would know."

"But remember that one party? The first one where we were all together. They were both hanging off each other. I thought Tony said they did?"

"He did but I think he was lying about it. And Bella dose not remember that party at all. She'd remember sleeping with him I'm sure." She turned back around, "Unless that's why she hates him so much? And I mean have you seen her Facebook. That default picture, it's the one were she was looking at Tony."

"Ohh I took that one! It was back before they hated each other. "I smiled a bit but I was thinking. What if they had slept together? Then when he got with Lauren it would have really set her off. A I loved a good mystery!

*

It was after eleven when we finished up for the day. I was so tired I could have just slept in my office but that was so not something Emmett would find attractive. So as I made my way to my car I saw Tony talking to Bella. I slowed down and hid in the shadows until she left. I didn't hear what she said but I heard him call her Billie again before she got in her car.

I walked toward him, "Hey Tony." I smiled my 'Knock them out' smile. "Got a minute?"

He looked up, "Sure Rose. What can I do for you?" He leaned against his car, he had that cocky smirk on his face and I knew the next remark was going to be dirty. "I've got time for one quickie tonight."

"Oh…" I slide up on the roof of his car and kicked my shoes off. Heels. Why did I wear them? "Now Eddie." I saw the name flicker in his eyes. "Do you think Billie would like that?" I saw the fear in his eyes for a moment. I smiled a little to myself. "Sorry am I not supposed to know about that?"

"Rose…" Tony walked over and sat next to me on the car. "Monday was nothing like what it looked liked in the pictures."

"It wasn't? And what was it?" I looked over at him. He was searching for the words but he was losing. "Just tell me Tony…what was it?"

He gave up and leaned back on the hood, "Well Bella must have told you, you wouldn't be asking otherwise." I caught the word Bella and I did smile then but he didn't see it. "It was really nothing she was there I was there and she walked with me back to my apartment."

"So there was no hanky-panky then?" I laughed but he didn't share the joke with me. "Tony I was kidding. Relax."

"You may be but the papers will never let up." He looked at me and I saw sadness. "She'll never want me Rose, not like that. The papers say one thing but she'll never see I'd be good for her."

I'd planned on calling him out but the long hours had taking a toll on the boy and the boy was talking without thinking. And I couldn't go at him when he probably wouldn't remember what he said to me in the AM. I opened my mouth to say something but I had nothing to say. Everything I wanted to say was a little mean.

"You know her Rose, do I have a shot?" He looked at me and I knew what I had to say but I didn't know if I should. He looked so fragile at the moment that I didn't want to break him.

"I think…that in time you two could be good together." I picked my words carefully, "But I wouldn't push it Tony. She's still Bella and your you." Before he could yell at me I held my hand up, "Let me rephrase that. She has a lot more to her then you think and I think if you really want to be good for her you'll just need to be friends right now. You both just got out of something, good or not it was still a relationship and you need to heal before you start something new."

He nodded and smiled, "You know that's pretty good advice Rosie." I shrugged, I could give it but when it came to my own love life was still clueless what to do. "So tell me something, how goes it on the Emmett front?"

"The same." As in he didn't make a move and I waited. I didn't want to be the pushy girl but it was coming to a point when I was about to show up in his dressing room before work in nothing but heels and my bet matching bra and thong. "Why are men clueless?"

He laughed, "We are only clueless when it comes to the ones we like."

"So your saying he likes me?"

"Now who's the clueless one?" He slide off the hood, "It's not me Rosie."

I followed his lead, "So what do you think I should do?" I asked as I slid me feet back in to my heels. "Help me out here."

"Lay it all out there, tell him or show him. Guys are easy. But don't think we can always read the sings you may need to be more direct." He walked around the car and opened his door, "It's Emmett, he's going to need a sign , a big one." He got in the car and left me standing there.

*

Tony's words rang in my head all night as I tossed and turned. I didn't want to lead Emmett in to thinking I was the bossy kind but after months and months of thinking he got all my hints I was at my very last nerve. The game plan needed to be changed I was going to need to be forward.

So it may have been the lake of sleep or the fact that I really wanted to get laid, I really wanted to get laid! It had been way to long and I'd spent weeks watching Emmett walk around barely clothed. My va jay jay was screaming at me. But I went to work and stormed, alright I knocked and then walked into, Emmett's dressing room. "Emmy, I'm having a little party at my house tonight. You'll come right?"

"But of course Rosie." He smiled at me and my knees went a little weak, "Would I miss the chance to spend time with you?" I hoped not because my plan was to tell Tony and Bella I was having a party but tell them they had to find something better to do.

That had been the plan. But plans change right? After work Tony and Bella showed up at my house. It was Friday and they had gotten done early. "Knock, knock!" Bella pushed the door and smiled, "I brought beer."

"Bella…." I sighed as Tony followed her in with a grin, "Tony…"

"So is lover boy here yet?" He sat down on the sofa, "I thought for sure we'd get here and you'd be going at it like animals."

Bella laughed as she sat down next to him, "Now really don't you think Rose has more class then that?"

"Maybe but she looks pretty pissed off right now."

"Hello! Standing right here!" I huffed as I fell on to the sofa next to Bella, "You were supposed to find something to do….that wasn't here!"

"But this will be more fun!" Tony smirked at me, "Way more fun." I wanted to wipe the smile off his face.

"Bedsides…we have a plan." Bella piped up as she removed the pillow from my hand, "Its going to be fine and you'll have Em moaning in no time."

"What is this plan…" I was ready to liten but before I knew it Emmett could be heard on the other side of my door.

Bella got up to let him in, "Hey Em." She hugged him, "So change of plans…Eddie and I are going to get more liquor. Silly Rose is all out of the good stuff." She smiled, "Think you can entertain yourselves while we are gone?"

"Sure. I brought beer." Emmett smiled, "That should hold us over until you get back." More beer…oh great my fridge was going to over flowth with Bud Light.

"Right we won't be long." Tony said as he got up and pulled Bella out the door, "Come on Billie, the sooner we leave the fast the party can start." The door slammed and Emmett and I were alone.

He looked at me, "They are so not coming back." He laughed, "And ou were right. They are doing it." I smiled up at him.

I almost said 'and if you play your cards right you can be to' but I just laughed with him. "Well how about a beer until we find out if they are coming back."

**So a little Rosie and Emmy goodness. Kinda cute huh? This chapter just came to me and I had to write it down. So what do you think? Do Eddie and Billie come back and spoil all Rosie's fun? Come back and find out! Also REVIEW! I love them and getting them makes me all happy! It's almost as good as a shirtless Rob...almost! Plus getting them make me write faster and that means updates sooner ;) Until next time kiddos.**


	11. Chapter 11 Daydreams & Porn

**I'm back with yet another chapter! So this is the place where I say thank you to everyone of you that reviwed the last chapter along with all of you who took the time to add this story to your alerts and favorites! You have no idea how that makes me feel. I get all happy inside. So THAK YOU!**

**I do not own Twilight! I do however own Zoe, Jenny and Love & Lies! They are all mine! Take them and I'mm hunt you down!**

**On with the story!**

'The couple'. That was now how Tony and I were referring to Rose and Emmett. They had official been a couple for over a month and a half but they hadn't become 'The Couple' until last week. They were in that 'I'm having mind blowing sex all the time' phase and to top it off they were in that, 'Everyone needs to be in a relationship' phase. And don't get me wrong I can handle that but I'd walked in on them now a grand total of five times. Five! And it would have been fine if it been only once but no! The two just could not keep their pants on!

I was happy for them really, more power to them for being so deep in lust. However doors needed to be locked and things should only happen when you DON'T invite people over. The image of Emmett with nothing but socks on was forever going to hunt my dreams or should I say nightmares, yeah let's go with nightmares.

I stood outside the movie theater with my hands in my pockets, rocking on my heels as I waited to get my ticket. I was going to the movies all by myself. Why? I had been invited to dinner with Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper. But I didn't feel like being the fifth wheel. Or the sixth wheel if Tony had been asked to come along. Emmett was set on getting Alice and Japer together . Thank god it wasn't me. Yet...

When I finally got to the line to get my tickets, I heard my name. Turning I saw Eddie. "Hey…what are you doing here." I asked as I paid for my ticket to 'Jennifer's Body.'

"Avoiding 'The Couple'." He added the air quotes and I laughed, "What are you seeing?"

"The new Megan Fox movie." I stepped in line to get popcorn. "You?" I secretly hoped it was the same thing but did not dare breath a word of my hopes.

"Same thing. Wanna sit together and make fun of the people in front of us?" He had on that devilish smirk and I felt myself growing wet from just the thoughts of what could happen in a dark theater alone with him. If we sat in the back I could…No. I screamed at my brain to stop with the dirty thoughts of blowing Tony in a room full of strangers.

"Sure." I said trying my best to muster up the voice to sound as if I didn't care. "As long as you buy me popcorn."

"Anything else I can get you Billie?" He said smiling with a half smirk.

'You naked' I cursed my brain again for getting so off topic. "Soda….candy…the movie essentials." That was a smooth cover but really my brain was picturing him naked. Stupid brain, it was bad enough he was now part of my dreams did I have to daydream about him too?

"But of course." We moved up to the counter, he ordered our treats and took my hand, "Come on let's get the good seats."

"Good seats?" I questioned him, "What are they?"

"You'll see." I nibbled on some popcorn wishing he'd be less mysterious. It was making me want him, I was not liking the wanting him. It was not part of my plan. I wanted to be friends, friends did not fantasize about other hot friends, so hot.

Damn it.

Before I knew it we were sitting, how the hell did that happen? 'Silly girl you were mentally undressing Tony.' Oh yeah. "See good seats."

I looked around, they were seats in the back, in the middle of the row, "They are okay."

"Billie?"

"What Eddie?"

"Shut up! The seats are great. Now hand me the popcorn." He reached for the popcorn and stuck out his tongue.

"Keep it in your mouth Eddie." I said as I took the sour gummie worms and ripped them open, I wondered how he knew I loved them.

"Or what?" He was starting to get to me, in that good way.

"Or I'll take away the popcorn and not share the candy." I smiled big, "So there."

"Well that's just mean!" The lights dimmed then and the screen started playing the messages about how you should turn all cell phones off. I reach in to my pocket and turn my phone to silent, anyone who would want to talk to me were out of luck tonight.

*

Alright so I was a little disappointed, I wanted that to be better then in was. I'd been wrong. Megan Fox was hot yes but the movie was not at all what I hoped. But then my mind had kept wondering, in all the wrong ways or the right ways? I wasn't sure. "That was disappointing!"

I turned my head in shock, he'd said just what I'd been thinking, "Not enough of the Fox for you?" I snickered, "Shocker!"

"As a matter of a fact…no. I am not like Jasper and Emmett who use her to reach the ultimate happy ending." He laughed and I smiled, that was Japer's wording. 'Ultimate Happy Ending.'

"Ooo! Do tell who do you have hiding under your bed then?" I tossed out all the empty containers and finished my last soda sip. "Is it Angie? Or Jen? Or maybe both? Ohh is it Jessica, or maybe it's Nick and your lying to all the poor girls out there."

Tony laughed, "Oh now, a guy never tells who he keeps under his bed." He tossed away his empty cup and then looped his arm around me, "But maybe if you tell me who your dirtiest dreams are about I may feel the need to tell you mine."

I scoffed, "As if I would share that with you." I pushed his arm off me and then letting my inner valley girl out I flipped my hair over my should before walking away.

"I can guarantee it's not Nick." He called out, I didn't want to turn around but my feet betrayed me, "Its not anyone of them. I go for someone more normal these days."

The bitch part of me wanted to point out that Lauren had been anything but normal but then he'd say something about James. I'd return a comment about how funny, he was left for James and he'd call me the place holder and I'd get pissed and walk away. That was the old us, no more fighting. For now, until I found good reason.

And hello, it was him in my dreams…no fucking way he could find that out. "Brad then?" A smirk played at my lips.

"No Billie." He was standing far to close to me and I didn't remember him moving, "Better then Brad."

"Paris?"

"Nope."

"Nicole?" I could tell by the look on his face it was starting to annoy him, I had to push it more. What fun would it be for me if I just gave up?

"No."

"Then who is it Eddie?" I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "You can tell me if it's Orlando or Johnny. I won't tell that you like it from the back." I fought ever voice in my head screaming to nibble on his earlobe. "Hell I might even be so inclined to join you."

His hand found the small of my back, the contact even though the cloth of my shirt made me tingle. "Buy me a beer and we'll talk about it." Goosebumps. Fuck. This man was getting to me and I had no way to stop him.

My brain was telling me to walk away, distance was what was needed in this situation, but my body and feet seemed to have other thoughts. "Hmm, tempting but I have other plans for this Saturday night, sorry Masen."

"Its early…Swan…you can go home and clean later." I turned my head to the side to protest! That was not my plan as all. "Don't tell me it wasn't what you were talking about. I know better."

Damn it! Reading my mind again, so what if that had been my plan? I was also going to take a bubble bath and read a good book. So ha! He had been wrong. "Not at all what I had in mind, but whatever you want to do is fine by me."

I started to walk away but he stopped me, "We need to go out," My mind was playing it over again and again, "I mean we have been letting them get the better of us. We should go out and meet other people not just sit and home and cry about it."

Right he had ment go out as in separately, not us as in a date. Get a hold of yourself Bella! "You go find yourself a rebound girl then. I'm so not in the mood for that shit anymore."

"Not everyone you meet has to be a rebound Bella." He looked at me and frowned, it killed me a little I hated when he looked at me like that.

"No. I know that but face it anyone I'd bring home tonight would just to get him out of my system, its not all that fair for them."

"My point is that no matter how many weeks we just let them control what we do, it will never get better. Take control back."

"I don't need to take it back, I have it. And so what I chose to stay home? I'm fine with that. But you don't seem to like it."

"No…I'm fine being alone, its been years since I've been single and I like it just fine but don' t you think we could go get a drink anyway?"

"All of this was about asking me out for a drink?" I smiled as a wave of happiness washed over me. He wanted to go out for drinks with me. I had a moment of school girl butterflies, like when I guy you like picked up a book you dropped. "Why did you not just say that you wanted to go out for drinks?"

"I thought I did?"

"No, you told me to buy you a drink, you didn't ask me out for drinks." I put my hand on my hips, "What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"A difficult one." He smiled, "But I do have a better plan now. Want to hear it?"

"Do I have a choice?" I sighed as I looked at my feet, I caught a glimpse of my outfit and panicked, I was a mess! And he still wanted to take me out? I was in an old pair of jeans, holes in both knees and a hoodie that I'd had for years. It covered up my old faded AC/DC Tee…I looked like…I looked bad.

"Why don't we go to dinner…" He said it fast, like a shy teenage boy asking a girl out for the first time. It was sweet, I smiled to myself.

"Um, do I have time to go home and change?" I looked up at him, "I look a mess, I can hardly go out looking like this…"

"What's wrong with what you have on?"

"I look like its laundry day!" Boy obviously didn't care what he wore. Then he looked good no matter what he had on and I'd seen him in a lot and a little. So unfair!

"Billie, I wasn't thinking dinner at the Ritz! I was thinking the diner around the corner. Nothing fancy just friend going out for a burger and fries after a movie." I let out a breath, well now the boy was pulling heart strings!

"I do love me some good burgers and fries." I lived off them I could eat fries everyday and still never tire of them. "You should have lead with that."

"Now she tells me!" He tossed his hands in the air in that over dramatic way, "Women! I'll never understand them!" It all caused me to giggle and a few passers by shot us a few glares, when others looked at up like we were love sick kids.

"Come on drama queen! We'll get kick out of here for good if you don't stop it." I took his hand, sparks flew. From just a touch? Was that possible? I'd put it out of my mind as I pulled him out the door, "I want to come back and if I get kicked out I'll have to find another movie theater…this one is closest to my apartment."

"So you can't walk a block? This is LA! They are all over here." He had laced our fingers together and I'd not even noticed.

"Umm…the next one over is…next to the porn place and I'm so not going to that part of town!" He started to laugh as we stopped for the light to change. "What?"

"Porn place? What are to talking about? it's a movie store. They sell and rent movies."

"And porn!" Now it wasn't as if I was against it. Porn was, well could be entertaining. But I'd had an awful moment in the store in which I never spoke of.

"In the back room yes…your point?" He was smirking again and if I'd not been crossing the street, handing hand mind you with him and liking it, I would have smacked him. "Does Billie have a problem with porn?"

"No!" I shook my head, two could play this game. "I love porn, I just don't need to have mine out on display for the world to see." I was smiling as his mouth hung open the words he wanted to say never came as he opened and closed it a few more times.

Hehe. I loved toying with him. I'd so won that round.

**She got got him good. So how are you liking it? Love it? Hate it? I know we skipped a little time here but I felt it was needed to move the story along. So Review! They make me happy! And I write faster. **


	12. Chapter 12 Almost Date & An Almost Kiss

**Here I am back again! So the emails I got for the last chapter were more then EVER and have to say thank you from the very bottom of my heart. And everyone that took the time to review, you rock my world! I read everyone of them and each one makes me smile! So Thank you all.**

**I do not own Twilight! But I do own, Jenny, Zoe and Love & Lies. They are mine and only mine!**

**On with the story!**

My mouth went dry, my pulse quickened and my dick snapped to attention. Fuck, I was lucky my feet could keep walking forward. I'd been waiting for a comment about how all porn was dirty. Not 'I don't need mine on display for the world to see.' Bella a girl who watched porn? I was wrapping my brain around it as she said nothing.

Finally she spoke up, "What's wrong Eddie? Afraid I have a better porn collection then you?" She had stopped walking and was now standing in front of me smiling. She was lying, she had to be. She was fucking with me.

As I found my voice I wanted a witty comeback but all I got to come out of my mouth was, "Sure…I'll believe it when I see it." Clever. I think not.

"Well I'll never show it to you." She smiled as she pulled me in to the diner, "I'm a very privet girl, my sex toys are all very well hidden."

"Hm, really…" She just smirked as she slide into the booth in the back corner, it was the one I always sat in. It was like she was in my head. As I took my spot across from her I looked her over, was there a wild girl under all the sweet one? "So are you going to tell me about you mystery man in your dreams yet?"

She picked up the menu, glaring over the top at me, "Will you give it up? I'm so not going there and I don't care who you use to get off."

I smiled. I was going to get her on this and I knew she knew it. "You share and I share remember."

"Not about our sex lives, I don't care what or who you do." She was looking off in the distance behind me. "Oh god…I can not believe it." She got up and walked away from the table and a minute late came back with the newest US.

She tossed it on the table, she slide into the booth and then pressed her back against the window as she brought her knees up, wrapping her arms around them. I finally picked up the US. On the cover I read the headline twice and then looked up at Bella, "No fucking way."

"Romance Rocks Love & Lies! As things heat up with Nova and Zac, things are burning up with Tony and Marie." Bella quoted the headline word for word. "The pair are now no longer hiding. Between takes they are all over each other." The picture on the cover was from on set, when Nova and Zac were making out. "Last week it was all about Lauren wanting to kick my ass and now this… They need to make up their minds am I the bad guy or not?"

"You remember the other one? Last week it was how we had paid them off to keep it under wraps until the season started."

"I'm so tired of it. When will it be more about them not us." She closed her eyes, "I love the show but…."

"It's to much." I finished for her. We had gone from the it couple who had gotten together behind James and Lauren's back to the couple who was hiding away. because of them. "We have to ride out the storm."

"It's hailing now you know that! Lauren has always hated me and now that she thinks we are a couple it's worse then ever." She sighed "And now her and James.." The words left unspoken, the words we didn't dare speak, they made it all to real if we did.

"Only until it stops, when that happens we'll be out like last years designs from the runway." She giggled, "What?"

"Watching Project Runway again?" She smiled, it was that smile that melted my heart. "You have no shot in hell with Heidi, ya know."

"How many times must I tell you I don't watch that shit!"

"Whatever!" The waitress came then to take our orders. I amazed when Bella orders just as much as I do. Someone so tiny should not be able to eat a mountain of fries and a double burger.

We fall into the quite as we wait for the waitress to bring over our drinks. She is staring out the window lost in her own world. I want to ask what she's thinking about. But the moment is lost when her names rings out though the diner, "Marie." I turn slowly and almost want to laugh when I saw Mike and some other woman.

"Mike. Hey." The pair walk over to the table, "How ya been?" The air between the two was chilly and the poor girl standing next to him had no idea why. I almost felt bad for her, almost.

Mike smiled, "Good." He turned to me, "Tony." And then the girl next to him smiled at me as she took Mike's hand, "Jess this is Tony and Marie, guys this is Jessica."

"Hi guys, nice to meet you." She looked down at her feet before looking to Mike, "Baby can we eat now?"

Bella being Bella piped up, "Oh do you want to sit with us?" I shot her a look but she just smiled, "We just ordered and we would love to have you join us."

"But we don't want to interrupt your date." Bella just laughed at Mike's comment. Date. That's what it had been up until Mike and Jessica showed up. Wait? Date? Shit was this a date? Did it seem like a date? Wow I sounded like a chick, I didn't like not knowing what Bella thought this night was.

"Sure guys have a seat." I stood and sat next to Bella. This should be interesting, to see play out. Jessica was the first to slide into the booth and Mike had no choice to follow her lead.

"Thanks guys. But really we can just find another table…" They never moved and we didn't ask them to no matter how many times I shot a look to the brunette next to me. But it wasn't as if I could tell her I wanted her to myself.

*

We ate, talked and were nice but it was still all of us seemed on edge. We talked a little about the show and even about James and Lauren, a little. When we said out goodbyes Bella and I left last. "That was…"

"Fun." I finished for her but she punched me, "It was awful! Never make me do that again Billie! NEVER!"

"I was being nice, the boy thought he got ditched for you, I had to make it look good."

"Using me?"

"Mhm, but you love it and you know it." Oh I did but wanted her to use me for more then the fake boy toy, I wanted her to want me. Oh god I was now sounding like a song by Cheap Trick, damn it! The things Bella did to me without knowing it.

"One day I made call in a favor for all this using me." I said as I slipped my arm around her as he walked off toward her apartment, "I will cash it in Billie and it will be some day when you least expect me too."

"Do I get a hint?"

"No."

"Not even if I tell you all about the dream lover?" She smirked at me as she stopped and looked at me, "What could you possible want from me Eddie?"

What did I want? I wanted her to see me as more then that guy she worked with, more then the guy who she met every Sunday to do laundry with. I wanted her to want me as more then the fake boyfriend to keep the crazies at bay. She would not like the answer swimming in my head. "Hmm…that is for me to know and you to find out."

She sighed, "Fine…you are no fun at all." She turned and started walking away, "No fun at all!"

'Where are you going?"

"Home." She called over her shoulder, "Night Tony."

I stood there watching her leave, I should have cursed my brain for the thoughts of how I loved watching her walk away, her ass looked great in those jeans. "Bella! What about my drink?"

"Buy it yourself!" She didn't turn around but she stopped,. "Then you can buy me one next time."

"Tease." She turned then and leaned against the wall behind her. She narrowed her eyes at me, "Oh big scary Bella."

"Oh fine! You know I know your plan, you want to get my drunk so you can take advantage of me. Your such an easy read some days Eddie." I smiled as I won, I'd known she'd give in. She always gave in, "Where do you want to go get a drink? And I mean it! ONE drink!"

"You've been saying that for a month…" I stood next to her, "But this time I suppose one will do."

"That's because I do not need another birthday mishap!" I grinned, for her birthday we had dragged her with us and made her sing karaoke.

"But you were good, until you hit the tequila shots…"

"Ah! And who'd fault is that! 'Billie you need to do this….you need to drink that!' It was all your fault!" She smacked me on the arm before taking my arm and pulling me down the sidewalk. "I'd never had such a wicked hangover…" She was mumbling as we walked. I wanted to ask where we were going but she was a woman on a mission.

"At least you didn't sleep with anyone…." I pointed out, "No crazy stalker like guys to deal with."

"No but it was the night we ran into…" She didn't finish and I didn't help her out. James and Lauren had been in the bar that night. That night had changed it all for us, without that night Bella may or may not have decided to never talk to me again. But then I'd gotten her shit faced and made her sing Britney, the younger years.

Ten minutes later Bella was walking up the steps to her apartment, I was a step behind her. We didn't talk as the door opened and she flipped on all the lights on her way to the kitchen.

*

Two hours later Bella and I sat in her living room, a pitcher of lemonade on the table and two glasses filled to the top. I was going though her DVD's. "I'm telling you, I will find your dirty movies!"

"They are not there stupid! I don't care where you keep yours mine are not so the world can find them!" She was laughing so hard she almost spilled her drink. "I have mine hidden!"

"I will find them Billie I will." I was opening cupboards under the TV moving things around.

"Stop messing up my house Tony!" She tossed a pillow at me, "I will make you put it all back."

"So it will be worth it when I find them" I turned to look around, "So they are no in here but they are in this apartment and I will search the whole place"

"Sit your ass down! I will not have you destroying my apartment over porn!" That struck her as the funniest thing ever and she fell back on the floor laughing, "God I never thought I'd have to say that sentence."

I smiled as I headed off toward the bedroom, she watched me a moment without thinking much of it she sat up and then her head must have cleared, "Tony…don't you dare go into my bedroom."

"Oh see I knew I'd find them…" She was up and running at full speed to get to me before I opened the door but I was faster by a second and the door swung open. My hand found the light and she tackled me to the ground. "Damn it woman!"

She stood up slowly as I rolled over still trying to breath. "Bedrooms are privet things…one dose not just barge in."

She was now standing over me and I mentally took in the sight, "What did you play football or something? Ouch…I think you punched my lung."

"Baby!" She held out her hand and I took it but I pulled her down on top of me. I was only going to have one chance to have her this close and I was going to take it. "Tony!" She squirmed, "Let me go ass!"

"Pay back is a bitch." I rolled us over so I was now on top, "Only fair.." She was looking up at me, still trying to get away but the efforts were minimal as I pinned her arms above her head. "So will you tell me where they are?"

"Never Masen!" She shook her head, "Never." I shrugged lightly, "So might as well let me go."

"I could…but I won't." She looked up at me, she was about to protest again but I beat her to it, "Shut up Billie." And before I could kiss her like I wanted the pounding on the door knocked sense into both of us. We both stood up pretty quick.

"Bella!" Open up we know your home." It was a Cavalry here to ruin all the fun. As Bella pulled open the door as gave me a sympathetic smile. Had she known what was coming? I hoped so because I wasn't sure I had the nerves to try again.

"Emily! Must you pound on my door like a caveman?" She smiled big but she and I both knew she wanted to kill them all right then.

"He can't help it Billie…he has yet to know his own strength." I said and they all turned to look at me. Jasper and Emmett glared at me and Alice and Rose, they gave me a smile that said it all. They knew.

"Tony!" I thought you weren't feeling good?" Alice said as she smiled and hugged me, "That was why you bailed on us tonight right?"

"I am feeling better." She just rolled her eyes, the look said, "Liar, you weren't sick, you owe us'.

"Funny Bella said she had better plans for tonight…." Rose put her hand on her hips, "Didn't know they involved you Tony."

"I did…I went to the movies and dragged Tony with me." She fell on the chair with a smile. "We didn't want to hang with the couples."

Ha. I loved the girl, really she could have said anything to cover for us but yet she spit the truth like it was lava. Jasper looked from me to her, "Couples?"

"Alright…the happy couple and the two who can't just sleep together already!" I burst out laughing and Bella grinned, "See Tony gets it."

"Wow…you know Bella maybe we should have gone with them tonight…you could be even more obvious then!" I sat down on the sofa, "That was a bit….honest."

"I blame the drinking again…." She shrugged, "Your fault. But still I'm right. Unless they are keeping secrets from me? Are you Jazz?"

Now I'd seen the boy fidget but wow the boy I think stopped breathing for a second as he looked at Bella and then at me. I felt bad but the boy could give and get, "Oh no this is not about me! This is about you…Tony is here why? Face it you guys just need to fuck and get it over with."

That was when Alice spoke up, "Jasper really just tell her so we can move on."

"I knew it!" Bella jumped up, "I knew he wouldn't tell me!" She turned to Emmett and Rose, "You both owe me fifty bucks!"

"You knew?" Jasper was standing there dumfounded, "You all knew?"

"Dude…not like it was hard to figure out." Emmett started laughing, "You were way less twitchy this last week."

It was true, he had been way less jumpy and not to mention I'd seem them making out in his office one day at lunch and told them about it. Since then we had been waiting to see if they would slip up or if we'd have to drag it out of them. It was to bad they had to kill the mood but whatever, I'd waited this long. What was another night? Week? Month? I didn't want to think year…a year was to much time. I could not wait a year.

**And the moment was ruined! But relly did you think I was going to make it easy for them? I think not people...the wait might just kill Tony however, that would be sad. So did you like it? Thoughts anyone...I do love to read what you think. Now before I leave you all until the next chapter however I wated to talk about one thing, the POV's of the chapters. Now I know some of you would love it if I put who's POV it was at the start of the chapters. However, I really mean for you guys to have to read to find out. But I will tell you all this, every third chapter is not Edward or Bella it is some one other then them. So now that I have said that...Review way! Until next time kiddos.**


	13. Chapter 13 What We Know & What We Don't

**Another chapter already? Well yes, that's what happens when I'm sick and can't sleep. I sit down and think of all the twisted things I can do to Tony and Marie! Hehe. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favoited or alerted the last chapter. My twisted brain and I thank you! **

**Oh I do not own Twilight. I do own Zoe, Jenny and Love & Lies they are mine! **

**On with the story!**

I'd always known I'd end up falling in love young but when I'd met the sweet southern gentlemen I fell hard and faster then I ever thought possible. Only problem was, I was terrible around him. I was far to quite and way to shy. That was just not me, I was never quite and shy wasn't even in my vocabulary. So last week after sitting though another painful night with Rose talking about her 'Emmy' I just couldn't stand it.

I left Bella with Rose and went home. I was a girl with a mission. A kinky mission at that. I had sex on the brain, sex with Jasper. I could blame it on Emmett and Rose for their stories but truth be told I'd wanted to sleep with Jasper since forever. And I had been head over heels for him since the day I met him. They say when you know you know. I was now a firm believer in love at first sight.

So when I showed up at his door a little after midnight last Saturday, I'm sure he was surprised. But in the end I'd had lots of fun and so did he. I was now missing a lace black thong that I think was somewhere behind Japer's bed or under it, I lost track of it once it was off my ass. We however were going to keep things hush, hush for Rose and Emmett's sake we didn't want to steal their new couple shine. I guess we didn't do so well with the hiding.

But I could careless if anyone knew about Japer and I. the new story, or old story I guess we could call it the story that had yet to be written, was what was Tony at Bella's for and why did they both look like we'd caught them with their hands in the cookie jar before dinner? As everyone stood talking about Jasper and I, I watched the other almost couple in the room.

"You were betting on us?" Jasper shook his head but I was watching Bella as she stole a glace at Tony and looked away before he could catch her. I inwardly smiled to myself, Jasper and I may be out of Hiding but Bella was in hiding and I think Tony was her partner in crime.

Rose sat next to Tony who in turn moved closer to the other end, closer to Bella. "Since last Saturday….after Al left the bar."

Emmett laughed, "I knew the minute I saw you on Monday…" He sat next to Rose and slipped his arm around her.

Bella smiled, "You brought me coffee Monday….you were way to happy for a Monday. Then I bumped in to Alice and I just knew."

Tony spoke up last, "I walked by your office Monday at lunch to see if you wanted to go get pizza but you were already busy." That caught my attention and I glanced at Jasper, "I'd remember to shut the shades and lock the door next time."

Jasper looked at the floor but I saw him smile a little, we had gotten a little carried away Monday. First on his desk and then the sofa, oh I was beginning to love that sofa.

Bella spoke up, "Yes please lock the doors! I don't need to walk in on you two too!" She shivered a bit and Tony patted her leg, "Nightmares! I'm stilling having nightmares."

"Well know one told you to walk in just then!" Emmett pointed a finger at her, I took a seat on the back of Bella's chair.

"NO! I was walking into the fucking kitchen! Mind you, you had invited me over I was just looking for you." She made a gagging sound and for good measure she covered her mouth. "If your gonna do it in the kitchen at least do it after the guest leave."

"Poor Bella." I patted her shoulder, "We promise to wait until after you leave."

Looking back at me she nodded and smiled, "Thank you Allie."

"Oh sure suck up to her Alice!" Emmett pouted and Rose leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Got to go." It was moments later they were both rushing out the door, "Bye people!"

"There they go again…I swear they had better make it outside, the elevators here have cameras." Bella was laughing as she stood up. "Drinks anyone." She walked into the kitchen to get glasses for us.

I slide into her seat I gave Jasper a look that said 'leave a spot next to Tony open' ,"Yes please."

Jasper took my spot on the back of the chair, "Please, we were out with them all night because some people, who we shall not name went to the movies."

Bella came back into the living room laughing, "Well we really didn't mean to leave you alone with them but to be honest I would have rather spent time with Megan Fox."

She poured two glasses, handing them to us. Jasper spoke up, "You went to see that without Emily and I? Oh he's gonna be pissed off!"

"Oh I'll buy him Transformers 2 when it comes out and he'll forgive me." She sat down on the end of the sofa and put her feet on Tony who thought nothing of it as he started rubbing small circles on the sole of her right foot with his thumb.

"Oh what is it with Fox? I don't get it," I shook my head to tell everyone I was still in the conversation but really I was watching Tony and Bella. They acted as if nothing was wrong with the picture in front of us. I began to wonder just how much time they were spending together.

"Ask Jazz, he and Em are all about her." Bella shrugged as she sipped her drink.

"She's more Em's thing then mine but whatever.." Jasper leaned in and kissed my cheek, "Who needs her I've got something better."

"Oh god…not them too…Eddie we've lost them." Bella fell back on the sofa and covered her eyes, "I think I'm gonna faint! We can't lose then too."

Tony put his hand out and pulled her up into his lap, "It's okay Billie, you've still got me."

"Oh thank god!" It was cheesy and dramatic but as I looked back a Jasper he was watching them like they were on a movie. This was no longer Tony and Marie in front of us but Billie and Eddie…the new versions of them.

I was happy for them but in the back of my mind I knew now that nothing was ever going to be the same.

*

It was Monday morning, I was sitting in Jasper's office before work. The weekend had ended but Japer and I were still processing what had gone on Sunday. We had all just crashed at Bella's. But when I woke up late Sunday I found Bella and Tony in her laundry room fighting over who got to do laundry first for the day.

"Do you think they are sleeping together?" I crossed my legs at the ankles and looked across the desk at the blonde boy who was the best part of my life right now. He however was all to worried about Bella right now.

"She would have at least told me that don't you think?" He was holding his coffee in one hand and tapping his fingers on the desk with the other.

"Maybe we are just reading to much into it. He could have broken his washer and she is just letting him use hers." I however wasn't buying that. There was way more going on with them.

"No, you saw them…they are…it's like they…Alice you know him, she's going to get hurt."

I didn't know what had happen in the past with Bella but both Jasper and Emmett seemed really worried about her we it came to men. I understood the James thing but Tony…he seemed good for her. "Maybe they are just friends."

"Tony is never just friends with a girl." He shook his head, "He can't pull that off. I know for a fact he slept with both Jenny and Zoë."

This was news to me, "What?" I sat up in my chair, "When?"

"Before we started shooting the show, he and Lauren weren't together but I know he slept with them both."

"I thought….you know Jenny was…" So I thought I had a good read on people and I was sure Jenny and Zoë both leaned more toward Bella then Tony.

"They swing both ways…" Jasper smiled, he'd known this and was happy to share, "Jenny I think has a thing for girls more but she and Zoë both play the field, the whole field."

"So did they slept together…as in together?" Jasper just nodded, "How the hell have you not told me this?"

"Well it was one of those things he told me after Lauren and him split for real. He told me he felt like the third wheel really." He smiled, "He didn't get much action that night."

"Oh My…does Bella know about this?" We had often wondered about the girls but since they liked to keep to themselves we really never asked. Hell I'd never really thought about it, Zoë and Jenny spent a lot of time together but then so did the rest of us.

"Don't think so…he wasn't all that proud of it." He sipped his coffee, "But that was also the night I learned for sure he was in to Bells. He tried to cover it but he let a few things out that even though my beer buzz I remembered in the AM."

As I shook my head I realized that even I wasn't really ready for Bella and Tony to become a real couple. If they hooked up and then unhooked up it would mean the death of Love & Lies. I wasn't ready to give up the show it meant to much to me and everyone who worked here. "Well then I think its best she never finds out. You know how she feels about that kind of thing."

"She did it once for James…for his birthday or something. "Jasper made a face, "She said it was not something she'd do again." Ah so that was why it was such an awful thing, James. It would always go back to the asshole. "I don't see her doing it again well unless it was with Johnny and Orlando…she loves herself some pirates."

I giggled as he made a face, "Yeah I get that…..I always did like me some Depp." I stood up and slowly walked around the desk, "But then lately I've been craving something more southern. Think you can help me with that?"

"Why yes darlin' I think I can." He reached out and pulled me to him. Oh that accent, I licked my lips and bit down on my bottom lip to keep from screaming out his name on the spot. I was already wet as hell and he'd barely touched me. Then he kissed me and my whole body melted into his.

Today however was not my day to get laid. Just as the kiss was getting good the door swung open and Rose and Esme appeared, "I hate to break up the lovin' but we have a problem." I sighed as I stood up and moved to the sofa. "A big problem!" Esme looked sick and Rose, Rose wouldn't stop pacing the room.

"What happen?" I asked almost afraid of the answer. I would never be prepared for the next part of this conversation.

Rose was the one who answered, "Lauren happen. That little bitch is going to ruin us all." I looked to Esme but Rose went on and Esme let her because I think the poor woman had lost her voice. "She and that James are out to get us."

"What are you talking about Rosie?" Jasper stood up, walking over to Rose he stopped her from pacing and forced her to sit down. "Someone should start over."

"I got a call this morning from Victoria, that bitch red head who has he talk show and works for whatever the hell gossip magazine. She asked me if I had time to chat. Now most times I tell her no but the only time she calls is when she wants something and since I knew it was probably about Tony and Marie I thought what the hell." Esme shook her head as Jasper started to say something, "Let me finish Jazz!" He just nodded afraid to stop her now, he loved her but even he didn't dare talk back, "So I asked her what she wanted and that's when she asked me if I had a comment on the fact that Tony had fathered Lauren's baby."

"WHAT!" Jasper and I shouted at the same time. I jumped off the sofa as Jasper shut his office door. This is just one of those things that could not leave the office.

"That is obscured!" I lowered my voice but shook my head fiercely from side to side. There was absolutely no way in hell Tony had fathered Lauren's baby .I just refused to believe it.

"Well that's what she told me, I told her I had no comment and refused to put her though to Tony and Marie. For now we are the only four who know this but I have a feeling next week the shit will hit the fan. Tony will have to make a statement and they will want to talk to Marie…since they are dating and what not." She rolled her eyes, "Fucking gossip magazines!"

"But she was sleeping with James…the whole fucking time! He could be the father." Jasper was more then right and we all knew it.

"She's saying she's three months, that puts her into the time when she was 'faithful' to only Tony." Esme made sure to put air quotes around faithful but she laughed, "There is no way she was faithful…ever!"

"Oh god this will kill Bella." Rose finally spoke up again, "She is really in to Tony but…"

"It's Eric all over again.." Jasper finished for her and then fell quite. I knew little about Eric, I just knew he'd been Bella's first real love and it had ended so bad that Bella refused to talk about it. I guessed I could now fill in some blanks in the story.

"Tony is going to go apeshit…." Esme stood up and began to pace around the room. "Until this hit the papers and we HAVE to tell Tony this was never spoken. It never happen! It was never thought of!"

"But we have…." Esme shook her head and I stopped talking.

"No Allie. We don't." She pointed to Rose, "No talking to Emmett and NO telling Bella!" She left after that. Leaving the three of us wishing we'd never woken up today. Well I felt like I should have stayed in bed, I couldn't speak for the other two.

"I fucking hate Mondays." I had to agree with Rose on that one. "Well who needs a drink?"

"It's eight in the morning Rosie!" Sighed, "Its way to early for any of this."

"Well then we need to drink." Jasper opened open the bottom draw if his desk and pulled out a silver flask, "Dinks ladies?" Rose nodded and I held out my hand, "We may not have all that long to live when Tony finds out we knew this so I say let's live life when we still can." "He took a drink and then pasted it on to Rose who handed it over to me.

"Poor Eddie… "I laughed and Jasper shook his head, "She has to be lying….right?"

"What is with the whole Eddie…Billie name thing.." Rose took the flask back from Jasper, "I mean it's not just me right but that whole relationship is a but strange now right? I mean Emmett almost got his clock cleaned when he called Bella Billie and now Tony is calling her Billie all the time."

"And didn't Em almost get his ass kicked for calling Tony Eddie?" I smiled remembering that party, "Tony hates that name."

"I think we may have interrupted something the other night…. "Jasper said passing me the flask, "We should have called first."

"I kept telling you that!" Rose laughed, "I told you all to forget going over there but you all had to."

"Sunday morning was the oddest thing ever." Rose looked at me and raised her brow, "I mean they act like a couple, they talk like a couple I think they are a couple they just have yet to see it."

"They fight like a couple!" Rose said as she finished off the last drop of brandy. "Hell they are more a couple then an of us right now. But add a baby and things will get messy."

"No add a baby with the blonde bitch and there will be blood." Jasper said just as his phone rang. Rose and I held our breath. Hoping to god it wasn't who we thought it was going to be. "No Victoria I have no comment." He hung up and sighed, "There will be blood but it's not all coming from Bella it will be from everyone."

Just then Emmett opened the door, "You'll never guess what I just saw." Oh great today was going to be so fun. What else could go wrong with today. Rose and I exchanged a look and Jasper sighed, "What did I miss." Great Emmett picked right then to catch on. "Really…what is going on? I ran into Esme and she pretty much ran away from me."

**Tony the baby daddy? Say it ain't so! And what oh what could Em of saw? All good questions feel free to leave your thoughts on them. I love to read what you think, plus reviews make me right way faster. I however can't promise that the next chapter will be out as fast as this one was. If I can't sleep again tonight maybe we'll have another one out tomorrow....until next time kiddos.**


	14. Chapter 14 Coffee & Cameras

**Oh and I'm back with another chapter! I know tht last time I gave you a really fast update but this time I had to keep you waiting! So I want to thank everyone who took the time out of their busy days to read this story! I thank you from the bottom of my heart! And everyone of you who sent in a review, alerted and favorited, you all ROCK! I love you all!**

**And now I have a very important thank you to send out to a girl who had agreed to Beta my story AnUnbrokenHorse aka RushtonElf, so go read her stories!! She has agreed to join the ride my twisted brain has come up with! Much love from me to you! **

**Oh and I almost forgot (like I could ever do that), I do not own Twilight or any of the people in it. I do however own Love & Lies, Zoe & Jenny! Mine all mine back off or I will send Jane after you!**

**On with the story shall we?**

Mondays always suck. I make a point of always staying in bed until I absolutely have to get up. Today however I wake up to the sound of someone knocking at my door. Rolling over I glanced at the clock, the bright green light was telling me it was only 4am. Fuck! Someone had better be dead!

As I made my way to the door I was mumbling to myself, "Someone better be dead!" I opened the door slowly, now looking up at Tony, "What the hell are you doing here Masen?"

"We have to work today you know." He held in his hands coffee and as I reached for it I glared at him. "Someone is bitchy this morning." I didn't think twice as I slammed the door in his face.

I smiled; _call me bitchy, you'll get a door slammed in your face_. Actually slamming the door was nice, since the last time he called me a bitch I'd kicked him hard in the leg. "Who's the bitch now?" I walked off toward my kitchen, waiting for the door to open.

I waited for a minute, he wasn't coming in? I sighed was he waiting for an invite? "Masen! Quit waiting in the hall!" I shouted out at him, "It's CREEPY!" I finally pulled the door open and he wasn't there. "What the fuck?" Stepping into the hall I looked around and saw no one, no trace of him.

I walked back in the door, locking it I fell back against it. I knew he'd been there I could still smell him in the hall and the coffee in my hand hadn't just magically appeared. Things like that never happen in real life. I could be dreaming but that seemed damn near impossible.

I shook it off and headed for the bathroom, Tony was right, even if he'd been a dream we had to work today and I didn't really feel like being late. Plus I now had an extra half an hour, maybe I could make breakfast. But that was a big maybe.

My shower was quick, I was in and out in ten minutes but it was Monday and that meant a read though. _Ah the read though, what would happen this week?_ I found my jean skirt and baby blue tank top, laying then out on the bed I slipped into my black fishnets. I was about to put on actual clothes when the knocking started.

Now had I thought ahead I'd have at least slipped the tank top over my head on the way to the door, I blame it on the fact that I was wired on coffee. I unlocked the door and swung it open and _BAM_, there was Tony wearing that half smirk that always messed with my head and made me tingle. "Well damn, do you answer the door like that every morning?"

I looked down as the blush crept up my neck to my cheeks. I took a moment to sigh and then looking up at him, I smirked, "Sorry I thought you were my morning booty call. I was wrong." I turned on my heels and walked off toward my bedroom. Blushing was not part of my normal act. But damn it if he couldn't make me do it anyway.

I shut the door half way as I reached for my skirt. The light tapping on the door caused me to look up; in the mirror I could see Tony standing in the doorway. "I knocked this time." I smiled as I zipped up my skirt, "You should wear your hooker boots."

"What?" I gave him a look, "Heidi again?" I slipped on my tank top. "I keep telling you, you really do need a new obsession, she's married."

"I have a new one… but it was never Heidi." I just rolled my eyes as I reached for the brush sitting on the top of my dresser, "But I still say go with the boots."

"Why?" I didn't bother looking at him but I felt his eyes on me. The tingles started and I bit on my lip to keep focused on my hair. I twisted it up and clipped it up.

"The boots look good and they just scream hooker. The whole outfit does." I glanced up at him in the mirror; he was closer than I thought. "I'm thinking your booty call, which by the way I thought you didn't do, would love it."

I turned slowly to look at him, "Oh right you're the right guy to ask when it comes to booty calls right?" I inhaled as he reached up and took the clip out of my hair, "Hey!"

"Hair down." He looked me over, "I'm not sure I like your tone Billie, you make it sound like booty calls are a bad thing."

Billie. I hated that nickname! But god, he said it and it annoyed me, pissed me off and turned me on. In one word he could turn me into a puddle. I'd given up yelling at him about it because I never wanted it to stop. Focusing on Tony's hand on my shoulder as he turned me around I lost all capability to form words. Both of us stared at each other in the full length mirror in my closet, he waited for me to speak while I tried to remember how to speak. "Booty calls are for pigs and the girls who like them."

"Oink." I got chills as I looked at Tony. Had it really been Sunday when he'd almost kissed me right there on my floor? Gosh this guy was clearly under my skin.

"Oh classy, Eddie." I smiled; he hated that nickname but for some reason never yelled at me for it. Could it be he liked it like for the same reason I liked Billie? I gulped because I wanted him to like it, a lot. "Who knew you could play the classy pig."

"Wanna play the girl?" He ran his hand down my arm as he spoke, "I know you like me." I needed to step away from the pig before I became the girl who likes them. But it was too late, I liked this pig.

"Tempting." I broke eye contact and it was the worst thing I'd ever done. "But don't we have to work today?" I stepped around him and made my way to the bathroom.

"We could call in sick." I laughed, "I am sick, don't laugh!"

"Sick? What do you have?" I said as I added some mascara to my lashes. "Mind you, sex deprivation does not count."

"Damn, it should. It can mess you the fuck up!" I rolled my eyes at him as I brushed past him to get my shoes. "Too much sex can to… in a good way." I knew what he was talking about all too well.

"Not always… look at Em and Rose…" I said as I zipped up my boot and it was then that I realized I had put on my hooker boots. In my head I wasn't going to, I was going to wear my blue stripy sandals. Fucking boots had a mind of their own, or was it me? I wasn't willing to debate today, not with Tony there.

"Oh no! We will not talk about them. Do you now know we are the only single ones? We are screwed." He fell on my bed next to me. As he ranted I was mentally ripping his pants off. "I mean I knew it was coming but I was hoping by then I'd be with someone else and not give a shit."

I was licking my lips as I answered, "Hmm. Who were you going to be dating? Fantasy girl?" I felt a ping of jealousy shoot straight to my heart as I spoke the words, I didn't like that thought, or the feelings it stirred in me.

"Sure, if only I could get her to be more than a fantasy." He sat up then and stood up, "Come on, we are going to get breakfast."

"Okay…" I followed him willingly from the bedroom. It took moments to get my bag and lock the door, "Where are we going?" He didn't answer as we rode the elevator down to the first floor. The whole time I was hoping that I could keep myself jumping him. No need to get caught on camera doing that, it would end up on TMZ or online and it would be a sex tape. No one needed another sex tape scandal in the world.

*

So breakfast was just what I'd hoped for, another cup of the good stuff and a blueberry bagel, with strawberry cream cheese. Nothing but the best for me. But breakfast suddenly turned awful. When Tony and I came out of Starbucks all hell broke loose. We'd dealt with the paparazzi before, but not like this.

"Tony! Care to comment on the Lauren situation?"

We'd been about to head back to my place before heading off to work but Tony stopped. He just looked at me and I shook my head, "Don't bother…" Now, had I been aware of what was to come I may have kept him from turning back around.

"They say it's your baby…how do you feel about that?" I was now turning to look at the guy holding the camera myself. Baby? There is a baby?

"Listen I don't want to comment on anything." Tony shook his head, "Lauren and I are over and that's how it has been for weeks now."

He turned back to me and all I could do was take his hand in mine and walk away. When we'd lost the guy I stopped. "Tony…" I looked up at him and he was just looking back at me lost. Dazed, that was what he was. "There can't be…" I couldn't finish asking if there was a baby, I'd been avoiding any topics involving Lauren and James.

"Baby…" His voice was so faint I almost didn't hear him. "My baby..."

I knew I was missing part of the puzzle. On my birthday James had announced how he'd always hated me and I was a waste of his time. Then Lauren had chosen to flash me her new diamond ring telling me I could have Tony. He was 'stale talent' and James was slumming it when he was with me. I'd fallen into Tony's arms at the bar and hit the tequila shots.

That had been when it changed for us. We knew it didn't matter what the world thought about us but they'd made us feel used and abused. "Bella… I..." All he could do was stammer words all the way back to my apartment. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't even realized I'd driven all the way to work.

I slowly got out of the car not wanting to think about a thing, but knowing that Tony was a mess and needed someone. Funny thing was that I forgot all about myself as I thought about Tony. "Eddie come on we'll go sit in your dressing room and not answer the door."

He just nodded, "Bella it can't be my baby…"

"Well…" I wanted to say the right things but standing in the parking lot I was lost. This was not a topic I wanted to dig up again, I'd been there done that. I could not believe I was going to have to watch James get married to Lauren, but now Tony being the father of her child? I wasn't sure I could sit by and watch that either. It was Eric and Angie all over again. I'd left Arizona for a reason.

"No… she would…" He sank to the ground and pulled me with him, "She'd have to tell me right?" He was having a mini freak out and who could blame him? This was big, way bigger than I'd been ready for so I couldn't imagine how he was feeling.

"Normal girls tell the daddy yes, I know I would. But Tony," I leaned over and forced him to look at me, "You have to call her." I wanted to be the voice of reason, but truly I had been thinking the whole way here that there was no way Tony was the daddy. I may be in denial; I didn't want Tony to be her baby daddy. Why? Simple. I wanted him to be mine. Wait what? No. He couldn't be the daddy because James was a big possibility.

"James was sleeping with her too…" He closed his eyes for a minute, when he opened them again it was like a whole new person. "I don't care what she's saying I can't be the father. We've been broken up for months now and her and James are getting married."

"But Eddie she could be marrying him and having your baby…." My mouth spoke before I wanted it to. I'd only meant to say that to myself; fucking brain and mouth never working together when I want it to. "I mean it's a possibility. Not that it's at all true, I'm sure this is just so attempt at making your life hell."

"No, it's an attempt to make our lives hell. We didn't act like they wanted when they told us they were getting married and now they are going to make us deal with this shit." He was right, I'd cried but only once I'd been sure they were gone, and Tony… he'd been so sweet; well until he started with the 'let's get you wasted' plan. I never wanted to be part of that again.

He was so sure it wasn't real, but in the back of my mind I wasn't so sure. It sounded like a great way to fuck with us, but a baby? I couldn't even see Lauren daring to drag a baby into this mess. "Well first things first you have to call Lauren." I stood up and held out my hand, "Come on this outfit was not meant for sitting on cold ground."

"No that outfit is meant to be taken off in the backseat of a car." I smacked him upside the head, rolling my eyes as I walked away. But in true Tony fashion he smacked me on the ass. So much for him being my baby daddy. Well right now… why was my mind even going there? Gah!

"Stop touching my ass, Masen!" I held back on the laughing but when I looked back at him he's eyes twinkled with laughter.

"You love it; you know you do." He laughed and I flipped him off, causing him to just laugh harder, "Any time Billie. Just name the place." My knees almost gave out for half a second.

"As if!" I walked away leaving him alone, but I did love it and that thought scared me, scared me even more than the thought of Lauren being a mom.

**I know Lauren being a mamma is a scary thought! It will ****haunt** **us all as we go to bed tonight. But who is the daddy? Tony? James? Come back next time and we may just find out! I make no promises though.... And send in your thoughts on the whole baby daddy issue, I know somme of you want to kill her, but please no killing...yet. Until next time kiddos!**


	15. Chapter 15 Her Boots & Baby Booties

**And I am back to bring you another chapter. So this is where I would love to thank everyone who send in a review for the last chapter! And anyone who alerted or favorited this one! You all ROCK!**

**And to my awesome beta, AnUnbrokenHorse aka RushtonElf, I've all ready told you this but Happy Birthday, have a great day! You all should check her stories out!**

**Oh and I don't own Twilight, or its people. I do however own Love & Lies Jenny, Zoe and this twisted idea!**

**On with the story!**

I had got out of bed knowing today was going to be different. Different. Ha. This was not the different I had planned. When Marie and I finally got to work the air was thick, tension was everywhere. But Marie and I went our own ways. When the time was right I'd have to face a room full of people who knew nothing about Lauren and James.

I'd walked into my dressing room and fell on to the sofa without even turning on the lights. Maybe just maybe if I could sleep I'd wake up to find out it had all been a dream.

At eight, Marie walked in and shook me awake, "Tony we have to go to work now."

I looked up at her and said, "I'm calling in sick." She sighed and sat down next to me, "I am sick." It was true I was sick and I wanted to go home and hide.

"No, you're in shock. I've let you mope for as long as I thought you needed now it's time to suck it up." I didn't want to look at her but then she got up and sat on my lap, "Tony I know this is going to sound strange but I kind of know how your feeling."

I looked at her, "Right and you know that how?" As far as I could tell she was all girl; a very attractive girl. "Get a girl pregnant did you? Is there something you need to tell me?"

She smiled a little and even though my mood I couldn't help but smile back at her, "No but I've been the one who was pregnant or I thought I was. Eric and I when I moved home we hooked up for one last hurrah. But I didn't know it then that he was with someone else. He was engaged, her name was Angela I'd been friends with her before and I didn't know that when I was gone they'd gotten closer; way closer." She stopped and looked away, "I told him I was pregnant he told me to go to hell, he was with Angie and he wanted nothing to do with the baby." She looked back at me and the tears glistened in her eyes. "I found out a week later it was a false positive. But I never told Eric and I moved in with my dad after that."

A tear slid down her cheek and I without thinking reached up and wiped it way. "Marie…"

She caught my hand and shook her head, "No Tony, don't. I just need you to know that whether it's your baby or not, you can't write it off. It killed me when Eric did it to me and as much as I hate Lauren I can't let you write her off, not yet." She brought my hand to her lips and kissed the palm.

It was the sweetest little kiss and the feelings it caused went straight to my heart. "Okay." She looked up at me and slowly dropped my hand but as soon as she let go I placed it back on her cheek, "He's an idiot."

She laughed, "James? I know."

"No, Eric. I mean anyone stupid enough to pick anyone over you is just stupid." She blushed and I smiled, "That's the second time I've seen you blush today."

Usually around now was the time where she would have hit me or realized she was still sitting on my lap but she didn't miss a beat today. "I can't help it, you make me blush." I didn't think about it this time I pulled her to me and kissed her. She slid her arms around my neck pulling me closer and until she pulled away I didn't want to move. When she did pull away she placed her head on my shoulder.

I would have been more than happy to stay like that forever, but fate was a bitch. A mean bitch. Both of our phones rang at the same time. "Do we have to?"

Bella sighed as she reached for her phone, "It's Jasper and we are late." She flipped open her phone as she stood up. "Hello?"

I sighed and flipped my phone open, "Yeah?"

"Well if that's how you answer your phone now I think I'll have to hang up." Lauren.

"What do you want? Calling to tell me you're having my kid? Oh wait I found that out already, sorry." But then I looked up at Marie and even though her back was to me and she was on the phone I knew I couldn't just blow up at her. "Let's talk about that shall we?"

"I wanted to tell you but last time I saw you, you were with that bitch and I don't need her in my business." I wanted to reach though the phone and strangle her. "I was going to tell you before the papers got to it, but well, I wasn't fast enough."

"Fast enough? I have a feeling you've known for a while." I watched Marie as she walked around the room. "You could have called me."

"I could but I wanted to see you in person." She then added, "We're going to have to see each other a lot now."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh? And what about your boy toy Jay?" I heard her cover the mouthpiece with her hand and say something, "Oh so he's there huh?"

"Well he is going to be my husband. Of course he's here, he lives here." I shook my head and mouthed to Marie that it was Lauren. "But you're the baby's daddy Tony."

I looked up at Marie as I spoke the next words, "How do you know that for sure Lauren? You were with James to."

"No, Tony I was only with you…I'm thirteen weeks along." I had my doubts, "I'll have the baby in April." It was all way too much for me to get my head around. "But listen I've got to go. I'll call you later." With that she was gone. I held my phone in my hand. I couldn't focus on anything.

"Tony…" Marie snapped her fingers, "Hey!" She took the phone away and put her hand on my arm. "You okay?"

"She's thirteen weeks." I said it out loud and I felt my world fall down around me, "She told me she'll have it in April…" Marie sat down next to me and said nothing, "I don't want to think she was cheating on me way back then but…"

She patted my arm, "Well that means is she's little over what three months? That means like July… and you were back together then." I nodded. I wanted her to tell me James was the daddy but let's face it Lauren was around in July I knew it, she was sitting right here with me in August when we started filming.

"I know this is going to sounds like I'm being stupid but… when can people find out who the dad really is?" Marie shrugged, "Sorry just cos you're a girl doesn't mean you know about this huh?"

"I don't know but we'll figure it out Tony." She smiled at me, "We have months yet and I won't let you put up with them alone. We can do this together." So have you ever had a movie moment in your life? One where you've seen it in the movies and go 'that never happens in real life'. That was me just then but I felt like the roles were flipped, like I should be one to say 'We can do this together' but somehow it made it all okay for a few minutes.

I had to change the topic, "So what did Jasper want?"

She sighed, "Well it seems like everyone knows about the baby… reporters have been calling all morning." She stood up, "Jasper thinks you're going to have to make a statement in the near future, but for now they want us upstairs for the read-though."

"That's it? Just get your ass upstairs? That was all he said?" She smiled and pulled me off the chair, "You skipped some right?"

"Only because when things go wrong Jasper has a mouth all his own… I cleaned it up." She smiled, "And left out some, but hey, not important."

*

Read-through's were painful, always have been, but today was torture. I walked in and everyone stopped talking. Bella pushed me into one of the chairs and smiled, "We can start now."

Emmett smiled at her, "You sure? I mean we could give you a minute…" Something in his tone told me he wasn't talking about Lauren and the baby that maybe was mine.

"Shut it Emmy!" She shot him a look and then opened her script, "Esme tell him to be quiet and read."

Esme nodded, "She's right Em please just read." She spoke and Emmett pouted, "No Em or I will go get Rose." That shut him up and I laughed. This made Esme yell at me, "Tony!"

"Sorry mom…" I looked down at the paper in front of me, "Floors all your Emmy."

"Watch it Masen!" Jenny -who was sitting by him- hit him, "Ouch!"

"Read stupid. READ!" Jenny smiled, "Or I'll tell Rosie to cut you off."

"Hey now!" Emmett looked at her, "Not cool Jen!"

Esme cut in, "Oh enough! Em read."

We don't fight with mom so Em tossed Jen a look and then spoke, "I don't see you needing my advice in the matter… you may be my brother Zac but we sure and the hell aren't friends."

"She's your friend Brent! There has to be something you can tell me." In the script it says I was to start pacing but Brent was to stop me, "You and I have the same father; the money and her that's it! If she disappears because of this I will make sure your life is hell!"

"She's your girl now Zac my boy, what happens is between you two, not me! I told you to stay away from her. You never listen to me!" Ah yes fighting over a girl, isn't that a kicker. Brent and Zac fighting over what to do about Nova. "She has picked the life she wants Nott, I'm not in it."

"Brent! She loves you too, before everything happen between us there was you."

"I hate to interrupt you…" Bella spoke up then, "But you know I can hear you right?" On the paper it says Nova appears out of nowhere, "I'm a vampire, not dead!"

"Novalee." Emmett's voice was cold as he spoke for Brent, "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Oh dear Brent do you not get it yet? I've been invited in…" And on the page it says Nova sits up in bed in a cold sweat from having the dream again. "They are coming back…"

*

When it was over I wanted out but Esme stopped me, "Tony dear we need to talk." She ushered everyone out of the room, "Now Tony…" I felt like I was in for a lecture.

"Can we just not talk about it?" I leaned on the door, "I just want to go and come back tomorrow and shoot all my scenes. I want to not think about it."

She smiled and then walked over and hugged me, "Alright but you're going to have to talk to me someday." She opened the door and turned around, "Whatever you need kid I'm here." She walked out the door, "Bell."

The door shut and I wanted to listen in to what Marie and Esme were saying about me of course but I wanted to know what they were saying. Yet the conversation was over before it had really started and in walked Marie. "Hey."

She smiled, "Hey… so Em was really weird today when we left…" She sat down on the table and I instantly inhaled, "He was like super odd."

"He's always odd around me; I don't think he likes me." She shook her head, "What?"

"He likes you…" She smiled, "He's just… worried."

From my spot by the door I laughed and then crossed the room to sit in one of the chairs which I turned around so that I could sit in it backwards. "What is he worried about? It's not him who is having a kid." I laughed more, "And if he is, I feel sorry for Rosie, that kid is gonna be huge coming out."

"Tony!" She bit down on her cheek as her shoulders shook in laughter, "Mean much?"

"It's a fact. His head is huge and, well, babies take after the fathers…"

"I'm gonna tell Rosie you said that and she's going to kill you!" She smirked as she slid off the table. She walked around me and leaned in, whispering in my ear, "But that's got nothing to do why he worries…" She left me sitting there with my mouth hanging open, my heart racing and my mind blank.

It was like I was in hell, today was hell, first her in that outfit, her in those boots. God I loved those boots. I'd almost jumped her in her room, the coffee shop and my dressing room. Hell who was I kidding; I almost jumped her in the parking lot and on the table in front of me. What was wrong with me? I had other things to worry about but I was still fantasizing about Marie. I needed professional help.

The door slamming shut caused me to snap out of my daydream, "Tony."

I looked over my shoulder and sighed, "Emmett."

He sat down across the table from me, "Man you okay?"

"Been better." I shrugged, "What can I do for you Em?"

"I know it's none of my business but I thought you should know that Lauren is here and James is with her." I cringed, "I could tell them you left." Emmett offered and I looked at him, "Trying to help is all."

"No. You're not… what am I missing here Em?" I waited for him to speak up, "Listen I know you have something on your mind just say it."

"Bella is important to me…" He shook his head as if he changed his mind, "I mean she is one of my best friends and I know for a fact that she likes you but this thing now with Lauren. Tony, just promise me you guys will hold off."

"What do you mean hold off? On what?" He sighed and I understood, "You saw us this morning didn't you?"

"I was walking by looking for you and her and your door was open. " He smiled, "I think none of us learned to shut doors."

"We had one kiss Em, one kiss." But I smiled. "We weren't having sex like other some couple I know."

"What about Sunday?" He grinned, "It's a very healthy aerobic activity."

"What about it?" I shook my head, "Activity?"

"What happened before we showed up?" He nodded, "Like lifting weights, only way more fun?"

"Nothing. You showed up pounding on the door and blew any shot in hell I had, I should kick your ass." I started to laugh again, "I'll keep that in mind!"

"If you say so." He shrugged, smiling as he stood up, "You may want to go find Bells before she runs into James and Lauren… you know how she gets." I followed him out the door, "Any reason to kick her ass and she might just take it now."

He went one way and I went the other hoping I found Lauren before Billie. I was smiling the whole time because he told me she liked me. Wow, it felt like grade school all over again.

**I know, I know you all hate Lauren right now right? Don't worry my lovely readers everything will work out. So What did you think love it? Hate it? Let me know! Leave your thoughts and yes you can yell about Lauren too. I don't mind! Leave some love or hate. Until next time kiddos!**


	16. Chapter 16 To do lists & Threesomes

**And I am back with the next chapter! Yes I know I kept you all waiting, I'm just that mean! I want to just say thank you to everyone who left reviews for the last chapter! And anyone who alerted or favorited it you all rock!**

**And a BIG thank you goes out to AnunbrokenHorse aka RushtonElf, the girl who gets to read the madness before everyone else! Thanks girl!**

**Oh and I should say this, I don not own Twilight or any of its people but I do own, Love & Lies and Jenny, Zoe and all the people from the show! Mine ALL MINE!**

**On with the story shall we?**

Now if I was going to pick a guy to be my baby daddy, it would be Tony. He's hot, sweet and did I already say hot? I did, didn't I? Well the boy was one fine piece of man meat. As we left the read though I followed everyone out the door. No one dared asked. But I knew what we all wanted to know. Was Lauren really having Tony's baby?

I was last out the door right after Marie, who as the door closed on Tony and Esme glanced back at Tony. She looked like there and stand by her man. Only problem was, he wasn't her man. Then again the way they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking was so sweet. I wanted someone to look at me that way.

"Bells? Is he…" Emmett started but Rose hit him, "Ouch! What the hell woman?"

"Don't start…" I loved the way with just two words Rose had said a mouth full and shut him the hell up.

"I don't think it's my place to talk Em. And it's not like I know all that much about it." Marie sighed as she leaned against Alice who had instantly wrapped her small arms around her.

"Guys we should maybe move it along…" Jenny said as she nodded toward the door, "We really don't want to be caught snooping…"

I smiled a bit but had to agree, "Right like we all don't know he got a girl pregnant?" I made the mistake of laughing and when I did I looked at Marie. Let me just say in the book of looks I'd never forget that was one of them.

"Shut up Zoë! No one asked you to state your opinion!" She shook her head, "All of you should stay the fuck out of this!" Touchy much?

"Marie…." I started and got another look so I shut the hell up.

"Alright everyone…let's move it along." Jasper spoke up and we all moved away from the door leaving Marie looking lost and confused. She looked like someone killed her dog. I had to wonder just what was going on with her and Tony.

As we all broke into pair to move on with the day Jenny caught up with me. "You really do not know when the time comes to shut that hole in your face do you?"

"Hey! I was only trying to be…"She cut me off.

"No, you were trying to get your ass kicked. Marie is into him and now this, it's a lot to take in and now she feels like she lost all chances with him." I stopped and looked at her, "What?"

"How in the hell do you know that?"

She shrugged, "Well how would you feel if the guy you liked was having a baby with someone else?"

I laughed, "I might be okay with it…I mean you know my feeling on guys…I can take em or leave em."

"Shut up! I'm not talking about that right now. Are you really going to tell me you don't get why Marie is a little moody today?"

Now I wasn't heartless or stupid but I didn't see why it should affect Marie if Tony had a baby with Lauren, after all it wasn't like if she and Tony got together it would be forever. He was a man who got bored once the chase was over. He was a typical male. I mean that's how it was when I'd slept with him. "Not really, no."

"You really are a stupid girl!" Jenny stopped walked and I felt her pull me to a stop, "Zoë all personal feelings aside can't you for one minute think of someone other than yourself?" She shook her head, "Who am I kidding! You don't know how to do that, never will that's why we will never be more than a one night thing."

She started to walk away, "It was two nights J!"

She spun around and looked at me, it was another looked I'd never forget, "Right but that night you weren't the only one there. And HE was better then you!"

It was a low blow, a very low blow. So yes Jenny and I had talked Tony into a threesome and it may have been my idea or the obscene amount of booze but damn. She didn't need to go there. I watched her leave and as she disappeared around the corner I sighed. She was right; we would never be more than a two night thing.

I was not a girl who could do that.

*

I was on my way out of the building after a long stop in my dressing room in hopes of avoiding have to see any one, when I caught the tail end of a fight.

"You really think I'm going to sit by and say nothing!" That was Tony's voice.

"But how can you say such awful things!" That was Lauren. Oh boy I really didn't want to be around for this but I also didn't want to walk in the middle of them.

"Because! They are true!" I'd missed what the awful things were but I could care less.

"NO! I was with you!" Lauren was now using that high pitched voice she had that came out only before she started the water works. And one…two…three the tears started like clockwork.

"Come on Lauren, don't start with the tears. I see right through them." Oh Tony wasn't backing off this time. Which was a funny thing, a few months ago the tears came and he fell all over himself trying to fix everything for the bleach blonde tramp.

"But Tony, I mean. It… you really were the only one I was…" She cut herself off as James walked up to her and instantly the girl fell into him, like he was a life saver in the middle of the ocean.

"Really Masen! The doctor said she was under too much stress as is! You need to face facts! It's your baby!" James to the rescue! All men who wish to live jump over board! I laughed at my joke on the inside as I waited for a snappy comeback.

But he said nothing as Marie walked over to him, "James, Lauren." She smiled extra sweet and added, "Wow you do have that baby glow about you Lauren." I'd had to step back, Marie not yelling? What the hell had happen to the girl upstairs who was snapping at me?

"Thank you…I think." Lauren's mouth opened up and spoke but it looked like it had been hard to say.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Tony." With that Marie left and all of us just watched her go. After that it was as if the fight had been stopped, she'd left and with her had gone the words. It was the most amazing thing every. Even I was impressed.

After that everyone scattered and I left the building feeling very sad for poor Marie. She had been so angry and yet managed to keep her cool. She'd complemented the girl who was threatening to take down the show. A show very dear to her heart. Maybe I could learn a thing or two from her but even though I felt her pain I still found it hard to think Tony wasn't the daddy. But then maybe I was wrong, maybe the girl was stupid enough to think she could pull this off.

*

I stepped in the door for makeup and it was only Marie and a box of Kleenex. As I shut the door she jumped, "Oh Zoë, hi."

"Sorry, Alice said I had to be here early…" I sat down next to her and smiled at her, "I can go if you need a minute." I felt bad; I had walked in on her crying her eyes out. "Or I can go find…"

She shook her head, "Oh no, it's nothing I think its PMS." She was making a joke but the smile barely turned up the corners of her mouth before she started sobbing.

"Marie what on earth is wrong?" I wasn't the best person to be in a room with anyone crying, it made me very, it made me want to bolt.

"It's just something I saw on TV this morning." I knew just what it was, I'd seen something today to that made me want to kick ass and I was just a girl on the outside looking in.

"The Lauren wanting to make sure you have nothing to do with Tony and hers baby?"

"Yes, I know it's silly but it hit me hard. How did she already get on TV, the story just broke! "She closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments before opening them. I suddenly understood why she was being mean yesterday, Jenny was right. The girl was living in hell and for the next few months nothing would be right until she knew for sure if Tony was the father? Why? The girl was head over heels, like that song by damn it… what is that girl's name? Whatever, not the point Marie was falling fast.

"It's not my place Marie but, if you and Tony start something and he is the dad, Lauren as no right to say who he can see,"

"Oh god, I'm not even thinking about dating him Zoë!"

"What WHY?" I raised my voice with the last word without thinking. Girl was trippin' or something.

"I can't not now…" Her voice was low and I saw her eyes cloud with tears, this time I was ready and I got up and hugged her. I may not be a best friend but I did know when a hug was needed.

"Why Marie?" I kept my voice soft as I patted her back, "Why not?"

"He needs to focus on Lauren, she needed him." I wanted to shake her, Tony may be the dad but…but he was so in to her.

"And if the baby is James'? What then?"

"I don't know…" Just then the door opened and in the door walked Tony.

"Whoa! Do you both want me to come back in ten?" He was smirking until Marie looked up, "Billie what…"

"Nothing Eddie." She got up and left the room not even giving him a second look. And as a girl watching him as she brushed past him I saw him reach out to pull her back to him but then stop and drop his hand back at his side. He watched her leave and the look on his face told a story, it was like the boy had just been dumped.

"Tony… go after her!" I spoke up, "She heard Lauren's speech about keeping her away and it hit her hard."

He was still looking at the door, "Fucking blonde is ruining my life!" He wasn't talking to me but when he looked back at me he smiled, "Not you…"

"Well I'm not having your baby!" I shook my head, "GO get the girl Masen! Or I might have to."

He was almost out the door when he said, "I knew you were more into her then me."

He was talking about that night at the party of course, what I did remember of that party was the fact that I really would have done anything to get Jenny in bed. Okay I'll admit I was pretty much a guy with boobs and minus the balls. I liked sex and I liked to experiment. That however had been and would be my only threesome.

The door had shut and what felt like only seconds but it was a few minutes I'm sure it opened again. "What the hell happen?" Emmett.

"What?" I looked up at him, I wasn't sure what he meant but he went on as if I'd said nothing at all.

"What happen with Bella and Tony?" He sighed, "Why was she crying?"

"Oh, she saw that thing with Lauren today." He looked at me and I just shrugged, "He went off after her. She would hardly look at him."

"I have half a mind to kill that girl!" He sat down in the chair, "They need each other more now than ever and I just don't know if it will happen." I felt like I was missing something but I didn't ask.

"But maybe it's not meant to." That got me a look and I added, "But I'm sure I am wrong." I didn't believe in love I believed in one nighters and sex. Love was in books made up for people who really were just desperate. Yup I really was sounding like a guy today.

"No, you may be right but with this…we may never get to see it play out."

"If you ask me sleeping with co-workers is asking for trouble."

Emmett looked at me like I had a second head, "This coming from the girl who's slept with Tony and sleeping with Jenny?"

"I am not sleeping with Jen…" At the moment she was a onetime thing. "Why do you think I'm sleeping with her?"

"Well I've never seen you out with anyone but her…"

"I go out a lot, with lots of people."

"So you're a ho?" He laughed, "No shock there!"

"Shut up! You're the one having sex all over the place!"

"Yes but I'm getting it from one smoking hot blonde, who are you getting it from?"

"Whoever the fuck I want!" I smiled, "Wanna give me a try Em?"

"No, anyone who can say they slept with Tony is so off my 'to do' list."

"Is that so? Do you get to have a 'to do' list?" I grinned, "I thought you and Rose were doing it like bunnies?"

"We are. And my 'to do' list has Rose and Megan Fox on it."

"Oh My God! Megan Fox? You're a crazy person! She's hot but I pegged you as a Jolie man."

"No, anyone who has more notches then me is so not my thing, so I guess you're out of luck!"

"Like you'd make my list anyway? I like guys to have an open mind, way open."

"Oh right, a threesome? Who still does that? They are so out."

Rose walked in then and asked, "What's out?"

"Threesomes." I said it and Emmett just looked away, "Ever done one Rose?"

"Nope but I've heard you did." She smiled, "Don't think I want to hear about it, I mean yeah Tony's got it all but I never thought he'd be up for that."

"We were all wasted….he may not remember it." How did everyone know about that? I'd told no one and Jenny said she'd never talk about it. And really I didn't think Tony would share it openly that he'd been there.

"Oh he does…" Emmett laughed, "Something like that may not want to get back to Bella though…" I had to agree. She might just off me if she found out I'd been on that ride. Oh and I did value my life.

"Yup, never tell Bella, she will kill you." Rose smiled, "Or make you wish she'd killed you." I was suddenly picturing Bella cutting off my head, eek!

"How in the hell did you both…."

I didn't finish because they both answered me, "Tony told Jasper."

Damn Tony! He was off my 'to do' list!

**Yes I know not a lot of the Tony/Maire-ness in this one but hey Zoe needed her time in the spotlight too! And yes I know you all are dying to know who the baby daddy is but I have to tell you to come back next time for more hints? Maybe...you never know with me! Reviews are love so send me some love it makes me happy! And if you still want to vent about Lauren I do love reading that too! Until next time kids.**


	17. Chapter 17 Helloween & Hikeys

**I'm back with chapter 17! I know everyone has missed Tony and Marie. I know I sure did! Now this is the time and place to thank everyone who favourited, alerted, and reviewed the last chapter! You rock! I hope you all enjoy this long awaited chapter! **

**And to my girl AnUnbrokenHorse aka RushtonElf, the best beta in the world! Thanks girl!**

**Oh and I do not own Twilight that's all SM but I do own Jenny, Zoe, and Love & Lies. No touchy! **

**On with the story shall we?**

Halloween was my favourite holiday all year long but this year it was a bit tainted. Everyone was going to Esme's pre Halloween party, a party that the year before I had rocked the most amazingly sexy Mistress of the night costume. I'd gone all out and been hot as fuck in it. This year I was sitting at home watching movies and eating candy. So it wasn't the healthiest way to deal with my problems but this not knowing what was going on was slowly driving me mad.

I'd spent the last week and a half going over and over it in my head. If Tony was really the daddy could I really deal with it? Could I be the other woman? And the all important one. Does Tony even want me? I'd been nice and been supportive but when I was alone I was fighting with myself. I liked him, I liked him a lot but things had only started to heart up right before the 'baby thing' and I didn't really know if I could handle it.

The part of me who wanted to be there for him was over shadowed by the part of me who was scared to death of getting her heart broken. I was a mess and I didn't't know where to go with my problem. Alice and Rose were all too wrapped up in Emmett and Jasper. Oh and the boys? I couldn't talk to them not about this. They would never understand or they would try but in the end not be helpful.

I was about to get up and put in Elizabethtown when my phone started playing 'Last Name' by Carrie Underwood to tell me I had a new Text message. Picking up my phone I flipped it open and read my message. From Tony.

_Where the hell are you?_

I'd started chewing on my bottom lip and trying to ignore the fact that even a text from him could give me butterflies. I could pretend I didn't't get it. That's what I'd do. So I went back to putting in my movie. I'd hit play on the DVD menu when the song started again.

_Billie! Why are you not at the party?_

'Think about anything but Tony' my brain was screaming at me that I should answer him back but my eyes focused on the movie and Orlando Bloom. Yummy I so wanted to be Claire. She was so damn lucky. So I'd seen this movie a trillion and one times and I could quote the damn thing but it was still one of my favourites. And again the song started and I sighed as I reached for the phone.

_Fine. I'll just show up at you place._

I instantly sat up straight and I didn't't bother to text him I called him and one ring later his voice was sending chills down my spine, "Billie! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm home. I'm not feeling good and I'm going to bed tell everyone I'm sorry but I won't make it tonight." The lie came out easy but I felt like shit when I said it.

"Liar. You and Rose have been talking about tonight all week." He was right I had a great outfit for tonight but I was so not in the mood.

"I am not, I feel like hell I've got a killer headache and I'm going to go try to sleep it off. Night Tony. Have fun." I hung up on him then and tuned my phone off completely. I felt bad but the party would be all about how Tony was doing and I'd get all the 'poor her' looks that made me want to hit someone.

I turned my attention back to my movie and settled in for more Orlando Bloom. I should have guessed I couldn't get away from anyone. Ten minutes later my house phone was ringing. The first couple of times I just let it ring and turned up the volume on the TV.

By the sixth call I was getting annoyed. So I picked up the phone answered it, hung up and then set it down. I knew what would happen they would all take turns calling all night until I talked to one or all of them but for now I was being anti-social. So I turned off my DVD and walked into the bedroom. I got out my favourite Happy Bunny Pj's and then headed off to take a bath. If I was going to ignore people I might as well take a bath and catch up on my reading.

The phone did continue to ring but I let myself get lost in the world of the newest Janet Evanovich novel and lost all track of time. An hour later I was back in front of the TV watching more movies when the pounding on my door startled me.

"Fuck!" I got up and hurried to the door. Though the peek hole I saw Tony. I didn't bother to unlock the door as I yelled at him, "Go home Tony! I'm not in the mood for company."

"Open the damn door Marie!" I leaned on the door and sighed, "Open up or I'll sit here all night!" I said nothing as I unlocked but didn't't open the door. I walked over and sat down in the chair, wrapping the blanket around me.

He opened the door, walked in and locked it behind him but I didn't turn around I looked only at the television. He sat down on the sofa and said nothing for a few moments we both watched the movie. I was no longer hearing the words.

"This movie sucks." Tony said as I forced myself not to look at him.

"Says you." I said it without taking my eyes off the screen. "I happen to love this movie and if you don't like it, you are free to leave. You know where the door is."

*

The movie ended and nothing more was said between us until I got up to put the movie away. "The girl in the red hat."

I turned to look at him, "Huh?" I bent over to put away the rest of my DVD's that I'd moved to get to Elizabethtown.

"That was it? He finds her and they live happily ever after?" I rolled my eyes as I picked out the next movie in my favourites list Knocked Up.

"I don't know but I'd like to think so."

"It's shit." I turned my head to the side, "It never happens like that."

"Well whatever." I sat back down and reached for the remote but Tony was faster and tuned off the movie. "Hey!"

"I have to ask you something." I sucked in my breathe and waited for him to go on. I knew where this was going but it was making me extremely worried when he didn't say anything. Finally he got up and started pacing around the room. "What's…what…." He stopped and faced me, "What's going on with you?"

I opened my mouth to answer but I wasn't sure I could say what he wanted me to say. "What do you mean?"

"You've been avoiding me." I started to disagree but he stopped me, "Don't. You know it's true. Ever since..."

"Tony! I'm not avoiding you. I was just trying to give you the space you needed to have so you could wrap your head around everything." Silently I added, 'and so I can get my head around everything'.

"What?"

"I just wanted you to have time…"

"Marie I don't need time…" He cut me off, "I don't need you treating me like everyone else."

That broke my heart and I flew out of the chair and stood in front of him. "Tony." I reached out to touch his cheek, "I'm sorry I never meant to flip on you. And I certainly don't want to be like the rest of the idiots." I pulled him to the sofa with me, "I may have freaked out just a little." I swallowed hard, "And I had no reason to…you have the best reason to pull away right now and I shouldn't. You're the one who is probably having a mega panic attack and I ran away."

"Marie..."

I was speed talking now and Tony was ready to talk but I covered his mouth with my hand, "Shut up and let me get this out before I lose my nerve. I said I wasn't going anywhere and I mean that. I don't want you to do this by yourself, I want to be there for you but I worry that I'll just get in your way or I'll distract you from what you really need to focus on…Lauren." Her name fell from my mouth but I felt sick.

This time Tony was the one who covered my mouth to cut me off, he pulled my hand away from his mouth. "Billie I want you to be my distraction."

"What-did-you-just-say?" The words were muffled and ran together. I blinked a few times and then slowly pulled his hand away from my mouth, "What did you just say?"

"I want you too."

I shook my head, "No I heard you I just…" I felt lightheaded, the good kind. "What?" I couldn't understand the words sounded like he'd just… no he was just talking but he didn't mean it.

He didn't answer me, well he did but it wasn't with words. It was a slow motion moment when he leaned over and kissed me. I got chills, and the fireworks; I saw them. But it wasn't a hot and heavy kiss it was sweet and over way to soon.

We pulled away and all I could do was mumble something even I didn't understand. I felt like a dork. When my mind un-mashed itself and I could form words I cleared my throat and spoke up, "What was that?"

"Me doing what I wanted to do since the day in the dressing room."

Thinking back the kiss had rocked my world to its core and it was the reason I was freaking out, "But you already kissed me then. Was this time any different?" I smiled.

"No but the next one will be." I opened my mouth to ask but this time he pulled me on to his lap, "Shut up Billie." He kissed me again. But I should say it was nothing like that sweet kiss that made me see fireworks. This time it was hot and I saw explosions. As I wrapped my arms around Tony's neck his hands found my hips. Time stood still and so did all my worries about Lauren. Then when his tongue slipped past my lips and declared battle with mine I swear I head angels sing.

When he finally broke the kiss, in which I mean we had to! There was no air left for either of us, I was breathing hard but my brain was running in over drive. What did this mean? As my brain tortured me Tony broke the silence. "That could be counted as a distraction."

I laughed out loud, "And just who started that?"

"I'm not too sure." He smiled and I smacked him lightly on the shoulder, "Ouch. Will you stop with the hitting?"

"Oh you big baby!" I hit him a little harder, "You're kind of a girl." He caught my hand this time and pinned it to my side.

"Says you." He leaned in, kissed my neck then whispered in my ear, "I'm all man." My body defied me as it shivered, I didn't want him to see he had any kind of effect on me but then he kiss me again and I lost all control of thought, kissing him felt all to natural, it took no thought process at all as our bodies moulded together.

*

So remember how I said Halloween was my favourite holiday? This year it was even better. It could be because it was well after midnight when Tony finally left. But my money was on the fact that I now knew where things stood with us, sure nothing was official but hey once a guy spends time, lots of time, with his tongue in your mouth you know you're on the right track.

So was it no wonder I was floating around my apartment on clouds all day? Or I was until noon.

I was about to start my laundry when the pounding on my door scared the hell out of me. I bounced to the door thinking it was Tony. Never mind that I'd seen him twelve or so hours ago I was dying to see him again. But then I pulled the door open and it was Jasper and Emmett.

"You….where were you last night?" Jasper pointed his finger at me. I frowned at him and then he added, "Oh Hello Bella darling."

"That's better, Jazz! Good god you can't even start with hello?" I stepped out of the way to let them in, I wasn't sure I wanted to though.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett smiled but then he hugged me and I forgot I was mad at them at all for just barging in like they owned the place.

"Hi Emily." I smiled and then stepped away before he could tickle me for calling him the name he hated. "And I wasn't feeling good last night."

"Right. Em…did she just lie to us?" Jasper turned to look at Emmett and Emmett just nodded, "That's what I thought."

My mouth fell open but before I could say anything in my defence Emmett spoke up, "That may have been what you told Tony and that's what he told us but Jazz and I know you better than that." He was now digging though my candy bowl looking for god only knows, "We happen to know your favourite holiday is Halloween and you would never miss a party." There was a moment of silence and then he turned to look at me, "You out of M&M's."

Leave it to Em to be yelling and then change the topic to candy bars. "It was one year…I'm allowed to miss a year." I walked in to the kitchen and moments later came out with a bag of M&M's. Tossing them to Emmett I turned to Jasper, "I'm sorry I missed the party. Did you have fun?"

"It was fun. Up until Tony left then it was all about where he disappeared to and who were you with that you couldn't show up." I tensed up, shit I was so fucked. "But Tony said you were feeling bad and weren't coming… nobody bought that by the way… where were you?"

"I was here all night, eating candy and watching movies." It was the truth, not all of it but close.

"So do you know where Tony was?" I made myself not fidget under Jaspers gaze. I shook my head once. "Are you sure?"

"Yup." I popped the 'p' and smiled. Play it cool, that's all I had to do, play it cool." Jasper said nothing and Emmett laughed. "What?"

I put my hands on my hips and looked at both of them. Jasper looked at Emmett and then backed at me. "She is lyin'."

"I know…think we should call her on it?" Emmett tossed up an M&M and caught it in his mouth. Call me on my lying; there was no way in hell!

"Nah let her have this one." Jasper answered him and then opened a Butterfinger for himself. I said nothing but I felt my cheeks start to boil under the looks the two were giving me.

Finally they both looked away and plopped themselves on my sofa. Without even giving me more to work with. So I left the room and went back to work on my laundry. Now I'd been lying yes but I thought I'd been good at it, and then Jazz was a human lie detector when it came to me.

I was walking back in to the living room when I heard my name; the boys were talking about me like I wasn't even there! It was my house! "Bells is so in over her head with this." Jasper nodded as Em went on, "But she is so into him."

Jasper laughed, "She has been, since that very first party." Emmett laughed, "God they were both so wasted that night."

"Do you remember her telling us how she was going to marry him?" I so had not!

"Yeah but then she saw him go in the room with Zoë and Jenny and she was heartbroken." I had… not. Then like an old movie I started to remember. It was all coming back to me, I remembered watching them go upstairs, in to the bedroom but after that it was all gone. I know I woke up with a hangover and next to some guy but that was it. It had also been when I decided to stay away from Tony for good; nothing good could come from it. And so begun my game of fighting with Tony and drinking.

In the process of remembering that night and the sick fact that I knew and tried to forget Tony had slept with over half the girls in our cast, I had tuned out the boys but I tuned back and when I did I wished I hadn't "But really can you imagine… I mean my god I never thought in a million years she was actually one to play for both teams." I shook my head, icky what was it with boys and lesbians?

I walked in the room and pretended like I hadn't just heard or remembered anything, "Guys! Zoë is Zoë does it really matter what team she bats for?"

They both looked up at me dumbfounded, "You were eavesdropping on us? Bella! That is a very rude!" Jasper piped up clearly trying to hide the fact they had been talking about me.

"I was just coming around the corner when I heard you talking and it is MY apartment. Anything I hear I can and will comment on if I so chose." I smiled and plopped down in the middle of the boys. "Now what are the plans for tonight? I'm feeling oh so much better."

"Rose and I were thinking it would be fun to check out the new club downtown…she has this sluttish nurse outfit she's planning on wearing."

I snorted, "And are you going as McDreamy or McSteamy?" I smiled at him as he just shook his head, "OHH there is McArmy guy now…"

"You are a freak you know that!" He grinned, "I am so a McDreamy!"

"As if!" I was laughing so hard my sides hurt now, "You so are not!"

Jasper smiled, "Your more Alex if anything!" I took a deep breath and then burst into the giggles again.

"Are you saying I'm the dumb one?" Emmett folded his arms over his chest. "Fine at least I have a hot girlfriend! And you're so George! With the wife turned lesbian."

Jasper gasped, "He's not even on the show anymore stupid!"

Finally I had to stop them "Idiots! You do know both of them slept with the same girl, twice right?" They both looked at me, "The nurse… whatever her name was and Izzie…" I brought my hand up and smacked my forehead, "Do I have to get out my DVD's?"

"NO!" The word came from both of them and I smiled. I'd made the boys watched the show with me all the time and I had the DVD's. More than once I'd brought them over to their houses to watch a season.

"Well then shut it!"

Jasper smiled, "Em who does that make her? Meredith? Lexie? Oh I know maybe she's Ava/Rebecca you know the crazy chick."

"Why Jazz I don't know any of them ever have hickeys like hers?" He laughed and Jasper joined him.

My mouth fell open and I bolted off the sofa to the mirror hanging on the wall. Sure enough they were right. I had marks on both sides of my neck. "Shit!" I was so going to kill that vampire wannabe! I slowly turned around the boys had stopped laughing but now both of them were grinning at me.

"So care to tell us who the vampire is?" Emmett asked, "Cuz I'm thinking we should have him put down. You look like you might have caught something from him."

"Now Emmett that might not be necessary you know Fang Bangers are all the rage today thanks to True Blood."

"Right but really is it safe to leave her alone with him?"

"I assume he would have drained her dry by now if he had planned to kill her."

"Both of you can go to hell!" I walked over and pulled my door open, "Leave, both of you!" I pointed, OUT!" The boys, both laughing their asses off at me, left but not before a few comments about how I looked like a leopard. But once they were gone I had a moment after thinking about killing Tony again that I couldn't help but smile. I kind of liked the vampire wannabe and he could bite me any day.

**Ohh, so what will happen next? Will Tony and Marie become a couple or is this doomed? And just who is the baby daddy? That's for me to know and for you to come back next time and find out! But review, leave me your thoughts! I write way faster when you do. Reading what you guys have to say about Lauren and James is all to fun! Until next time kiddos!**

**Oh and because I doubt I'll get 18 out to you before Christmas, have a happy holidays kiddos!**


End file.
